Wounded girl with a side of Edward
by bellacullen167
Summary: I hate sleeping here, I hate closeing my eye's. But I have to because, if I try to leave again... He'll do even more damage. I hate him. He say's it's my fault she left and in truth... I think he's right. A/N : I'm sorry if this summery is bad read please
1. Chapter 1

bpov  
>I hate sleeping here, I hate closeing my eye's. But I have to because, if I try to leave once more... he'll do even more damage. I hate him.<br>He says its my fault she left and now he hate's me. And in truth, I think he's right. I sigh and get ready for school. There's a knock at my door so I go see who it is.  
>Eward freaking Cullen!<br>"Umm... your dad wanted me to pick you up. He said he had to get to work so he couldn't take you."  
>So I step to the side and let him in.<br>"So did he force you or did you actually want to come?" I had to ask. "And you do know your a half hour early." I say as a secind thought.  
>"Yes."<br>"Yes to you wanted to come or yes you know?"  
>"Both."<br>I walk into the kitchen and realize that i forgot to clean up he glass and I can feel my heart pick up. So I hunt down he broom and dust pan.  
>"What happened in here?" I hear him ask.<br>"Fell down." That's the truth.  
>I did infact fall down... But by being pushes into a wall first.<br>"How?"  
>I don't say anytyhing for a minute.<br>"Does it really matter?" I get done cleaning.  
><span>EPOV<span>  
>"Kinda," I say.<br>I can smell blood... Her... blood. I wonder what really happened.  
>She say's she fell down... but how?<br>"Why?" Bella break's me out of my thought's.  
>"I care about you."<br>She snorts. "You don't even know me."  
>"Doesn't mean I dont care about you."<br>"Could be lying."  
>"Could be... but I'm not."<br>I hear her heart beat pick up again.  
>"Sure, sure."<br>"I do care about you, Isabella."  
>"Don't call me that."<br>"Then what do you want me to call you?"  
>Bella sighs. "Bella."<br>Oh, but I already knew that. "Why don't you like your full name?"  
>"Because, I just don't. Why do you want to know?"<br>"Because, your hard to figure out."  
>"Not what she used to say," she mumbles under her breath.<br>"Ready to go?"  
>"Let's go."<br>We leave her house and I can tell she's nervous. Almost like I might do something bad to her. I can only wonder what's worng...

A/N: OK SO DID EVERYONE LIKE IT? KEEP IN MIND THAT I'M NEW AT THIS.. REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

We are on our way to school right now and I'm nervous. What if Charlie told him to do stuff? I don't need anything more to be scared about. I'm biting my lip, I don't know for how long but I'm biting my lip as hard as I can.

"Why are you nervous?" Edward ask's.

"What? Oh... I'm not."

"Then why were you biting your lip?"

"Wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Why are you so stubburn?"

"You are too, Bella."

I sigh. "Whatever."

After about 20 minute's he say's, "We're here."

"Yay," I say with out humor.

I get out and he say's "See you later, Bella."

"Yep." I go to class.

EPOV

I can tell she's been hurt multiple of time's. I just don't know how exacly, or why anyone would want to hurt her. It's lunch and I don't see Bella. It seem's to me she doesn't eat enough. I never really see her here come to think of it.

"She's in the library, Edward," Alice say's.

So I get up and walk to the library just to see her reading in a corrner.

"Hello, Bella."

She look's up. "Hi?"

I chuckle. "Why are you in here and not at lunch?" I sit down.

"Why are _you_ here and not at lunch?"

I shrug a little as she start's to read again.

"So your not going to answer me?"

"Not hungry,"

"Why not?

"Just not okay?"

"You have to be."

"No, I don't."

"You have to be some time though."

"And when that time come's I'll eat."

"How did you fall?"

"What do you mean how?"

"How did you fall? Simple as that."

"Triped. Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"Why?"

"I triped. Big deal, it doesn't matter."

The bell ring's and she get's up.

"Let's get to class," I say.

BPOV

We are walking to class and the hall is already empty. So me being me I trip and I feel a hand go around my arm. I yank my arm back and he look's at me.

"Are you okay?"

I clear my throat a little. "Yeah."

He pick's up the book's i had droped and hand's them to me.

"Uhh... we should get to class." I say.

...

After the bell I go to my locker and put all my stuff away.

"Don't you have homework?" I hear Edward say.

I go to look at him and he's standing beside me.

"Did it all," I close my locker.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

I start to get nervous again. We walk out of the school and to his car. When we get in he ask's if I'm hungry.

"Nope," I answer.

He drive's out of the parking lot.

EPOV

I can tell she is nervous again.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yep."

"You don't talk much."

"Don't have anything to say. So yes, I keep my mouth shut."

"Why?"

"Just what I said."

"Do you talk to anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Name one."

"Talking to you right now."

"Beside's me right now and your dad."

"Me."

"You?"

"What I said wasn't it?"

"We're here."

"Thank's," she open's the door.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"If you need someone to talk to... I'm here."

"Bye." She get's out and close's the door.

I drive back home real fast then run back to Bella's house. Charlie pull's up and I end up hiding behind a bush.

I get a text from Alice.

_' There's going to be yelling. but don't do anything until she fall's._

_-Alice. '_

I go to the kitchen window and see Charlie pull Bella to him and kiss her roughly. I feel like killing him in the most painfull way. My Bella start's to strugle against him.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Any question's? Next chapter will be better.**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I crawl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep.

EPOV

"She's the one!" Alice jump's.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes. I'm protective of her."

She squeal's loudly.

"Do you know why she's so mad?"

She instently stop's. "No. I can't see anything. I don't know why, Edward."

I sigh. "Going up to my room."

When I go in i close the door and lay on my chouch.

Bella. My Bella. My mate. I close my eye's.

CPOV (CHARLIE'S POV!)

I wake up and get ready for work. When I get down to the kitchen I call Edward asking him if he can drive Bella.

"Yeah no problem."

30 minute's later I walk out the door. Edward drive's up and I let her in and say, " Wake her up if you need to."

EPOV

I nod and go in. Bella wake's up and I sit in a chair. She come's down and sigh's.

"Bad night?" I ask.

She jump's. "How'd you get in?"

"Your dad let me in."

"Of course he did. Does everytime." She say's to herself. "You do know your a half hour early?"

"Uhh.. yeah."

"Why?"

"Wanted to take you out or something to eat."

"Not really hungry."

But her stomach growl's loudly.

I chuckle. "Your stomach say's other wise."

She sigh's. "Fine," she grunmble's.

After 10 minute's she come's down in a blue long sleaved shirt, jacket in hand and jean's.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I stand up and lead her out to my car then open the door. She roll's her eye's.

"You never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"If you had a bad night."

"I guess..."

"You guess? How can you _not_ know?"

"Why so many question's?"

"Want to know you."

"I'm boring. I'm Plain. I'm clumbsy. There now you know me."

I chuckle. "Ha. No, I mean _you_ not that."

"And hoe is that _not_ know me?"  
>"What's your faveorit color?"<p>

"Don't have one."

"Book?"

"Any."

"Actor."

"Don't have one."

"Food."

"Nope."

"Band."

"No."

"Drink."

"Eh eh."

"Any animal's."

"Nope!."

"Movie?"

"None."

"Place."

"Pretty much anywhere that's dark. Fit's me."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

But I know she's not telling me the truth.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

...

As we are talking i notice there's a bruise on her cheek.

"Bella... How'd you get that?"

"I uh... hit myself doing something."

"What were you doing?

"Forget..." She look's out the window.

**So did you guy's like it? What do you think happen's next? Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Two month's later Bella is my girl friend. But i still don't know what exactly happen's to her. She advoid's that as much as possible.

BPOV

"Hey, love." Edward say's.

"Hey," I mumble as he pull's me into a hug.

"He hurt you?"

"Not yet."

"Why don't you leave? He's hurting you! Let me help you."

"Cuz im not 18 and know one would beleive me."

"Carlisle could-"

"No."

He sigh's. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Nothing to do about it."

"Yes there is!"

"No. For the millionth time no!"

"I can't let you not let me hurt him!"

"I'm fine."

"Now... But what if he hurt's you and you can't wake up the next time? I can't live with out you."

"Calm down."

"Bella! Please-"

"No."

He take's my hand and pull's me to my bed and we lay down."

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"I'm sorry too... I just don't want you o get hurt. Your the strongest person I know."

"No I'm not."

"You just don't see yourself clearly."

I start to play with his right hand.

"I'm going to lose you. I don't want that."

I look at him. "No you won't."

"You have to promise me."

I sit up and look deep into his eye's. "I promise."

He kisse's my for head.

"I love you, Bella."

He look's at me and I look ack. Edward pull's ne to him and cover's me up.

"Charlie is coming."

"Hide."

Edward get's up and goes to mu closet. Right when he close's the door Charlie come's in. He grunt's then roll's me on my back. I look at him and he has no clothe's on and I instantly want to puke. Then I roll to get up but he pin's me down.

"Ah ah ah, Bella. You know better. You have to pay for what you did!"

"It wan't my fault she left!"

Charlie hit's me in the stomach and I start coughing.

"It is. Now stay or I'll have to cuff you to your bed."

I try to move again but he cuff's me to the head bored. Charlie pull's my short's down. I start to strugle and he put's a condom on then get's on me. He insert'a roughly and grunt's thrusting faster.

"You feel so good," he say's.

"You don't," I say.

Charlie start's hitting me and I start to scream in pain. Then i hear something fall in my closet. My heart pick's up even more and pray he didn't hear it. Charlie pull's out and goes down on me so I kick him in the head and he hit's me again.

...

When I ake up Edward is bathing me and he get's then pick's me up in a towl. Then he unplug's the tub and I whimper.

"Shhh, love. Your okay."

Next thing I know I'm in my bed. He dresse's me and change's the sheet's.

"You want me to take you to my house?" Edward whisper's.

"Can't."

"Please. I'll take you anyway's."

I try to sit up and almost shriek in pain. He come's over and cover's me in my faveorit blanket and run's to his house. I cling to him and after 10 minute's i feel warmth.

"There's Bella Wellsa!" Emmett all but yell's.

EPOV

"Now's not the time for that, Emmett." I hiss.

"What happened?" He ask's but I'm already in my- our room.

I lay her down on our bed and uncover her face.

There's a knock at the door. "What?"

"Can I see her?" Alice ask's.

"Not now."

Bella look's at me and I kiss her hand softly.

"Tired, love?"

"No."

"Do yo want some ice?"

She chuckle's. "All I would need is your hand's."

I smile. "Only you would say that. You must be hurting, love."

"Only my back and stomach."

"Can I see?"

**What does Edward think if he see's her back and stomach? Any question's? Ask away! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

"You already did remember?"

"Your skin was only red then."

She nod's and i lift her shirt up. Her stomach is blue with hand print's.

"Bella," I close my eye's.

"Doesn't hurt as bad as you think it might," she whisper's.

"Roll on your side, love."

She does and I look in horror. Then I hug her tightly but I don't hurt her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have stoped him."

"But you would have hurt me by hurting him."

"But he keep's hurting _you_."

"I'm fine, Edward."

I pull her on my stomach and take her shirt off. Then I run my hands up and down her back.

"Feel good?"

"Yes," she mumble's.

"Tell me if you get too cold."

She nod's and I cover her up and say, "Try to sleep."

"I'll have nightmare's."

"Your safe in my arm's."

"Not right now."

"Do you want anything?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"Will be."

"Bella... can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What did you mean when you said, 'it wasn't my fault she left'?"

"Not now..."

"Okay."

Bella sit's up and pull's th blanket around her.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing. My stomach just started to hurt. That's all."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be."

"I don't want you to go back."

"I know... But I have to."

"No you don't. You can stay with me."

"I can't do that."

"Your stomach still hurt?"

"No."

I pull her on me again gently. "Think about it."

She sigh's and I can tell she's tired.

"Tired?"

"I don't know."

"I love you," I kiss her temple.

"I love you too." She put's her head on my shoulder.

I breathe her scent and lift her chin up so I can kiss her. Bella kisse's me back and I pull her closer.

"Why?" She ask's.

"Why what?"

"Do you love me."

I smile. "Because, your smart, funny, clumbsy, beautiful. But most of all... You don't try to be someone your not."

She blushe's.

"And I love your blush.

She put's her head down.

"Don't hide from me."

"I love you too."

...

One month later I'm at Bella's and Charlie is on a "buissness trip'.

"Edward," she mumble's in her sleep.

I smile and move her hair out of her face.

"Wake up, love."

Bella moan's softly. "Hmm?"

"Wake up, love."

She open's her eye's and I kiss he head.

"What time is it?"

"10:45."

"Tired still," she sigh's.

"You've go to eat."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll get Carlisle to make you eat."

"Not hungry."

"I'll make you your favorite."

She sigh's and sit;s up. "Let me take a shower."

I smile. "We can do what ever you want after."

Bella goes shower's and I make her toast, egg's, baccon, and orange juice. She come's down dreesed in jean's and a t-shirt.

"Morning, love."

"Smell's good."

"Why don't you go sit down."

She nod's and I put her plate of food infront of her then poor some orange juice in a cup.

"Thank you."

"Your very welcome."

After she eat's I pick her up and hold her to me. She cling's to me as I smile.

"Where do you want to go?"

She shrug's. "Anywhere but here."

"Medow?" I suggest.

"Sound's good."

So I grab her jacket and she get's on my back and I run to the medow.

When we get there I say," You can open your eye's now."

Sorry it wasn't better... but still... What do you think happen's? What is Charlie going to do next? Much much worse then you would think


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : I think you guy's will like this chapter very much :) Now let's see what happen's shall we?**

BPOV

I open my eye's and he's looking at me.

"That was fast."

"Well I am fast."

I roll my eye's and kiss him softly then try to pull back but when I do he say's, "Not yet."

So I start to kiss him again and he put's his hand on the back of my neck. As he does i put my hand's in his slilky hair. Edward lay's us down and pull's me close next to him. My chest start's to burn from the lack of oxygen and he pull's back and smile's.

"You okay?"

I nod.

"It's going to rain soon."

"What time is he supposed to be back?"

"2:30 a.m."

I sigh and say nothing.

He kisse's me and I giggle as he rolls on his back pulling me on his stomach. After about 20 minute's later he pull's back, leaveing me panting.

"We should go before it start's to rain," he say's.

I nod a little.

Edward stand's up and pull's me with him.

...

When we get back I see Charlie going into the house.

"He wasn't supposed to be back now-" I start.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No. It'll only make thing's much worse."

"I'm going with you."

"No."

"Be-"

"No. You go hunt. Away from here.

"Bell-"

"No. Now shoo, I'll be fine."

He sigh's and kisse's me then leave's. As I go into the hell house Charlie pushe's me into a wall and slam's the front door. When I open my eye's I see spot's. Nothing but black spot's. After a second I see Charlie coming at me and he grab's me by my hair and I scream.

EPOV

_'He's going to stab her! We're coming! ~Alice 3~'_

BPOV

Charlie slam's me into the wall and some how we are in the kitchen. I groan and everything goes so fast I don't realize that he had taken my pants off and he's pounding into me.

Even though I know he won't stop, I try to push him off me. But when I do he growl's and hit's me and I hold back a whimper.

"GET OFF ME!" I scream at him.

"Shut up you dirty little slut!" He pull's back only to push me.

When he does I end up hitting my head on the table then he's on me with something in his hand. His hand come's down and i feel warm blood seeping down my stomach.

I scream as loud as I can as tear's come down my face.

"Shut up. You'll be over soon."

He stab's me again... and again... and once more untill everything does black for a minute. I see glimpses of Edward. I close my eye's then hear a muffled voice.

"Open your eye's, Bella!" He yell's at me.

"Get her-" muffled, "house!"

I feel me shift and I let out a scream.

EPOV

I see her mangled body on the kitchen floor. I can't seem to do anything at first but then I see Charlie go to stab her once more. So I go and knock him out with my hand and hold my breath.

"Open your eye's for me!"

She groan's and has tear's going down her face.

"Take her to the house!" Carlisle yell's.

When I pick her up she scream's bloody murder and he hand's me a blanket.

"Put pressure on her stomach."

...

An hour later I'm still waiting outside my room for Carlisle to come out and tell me she's fine. I mean I know she's going to be fine. I know she didn't loose too much blood. He come's out.

"She's asleep. She just need's alot of rest. Try not to make her upset... that's the last thing she need's right now."

I nod. Carlisle leave's and I go in and see Bella with a tank top and a blanket over her. Her breathing and heart beat is as it should be and I sigh walking over to her. I take her hand in mine and she move's slightly so I let go. But when I do she show's a look of discomfort so I take her hand again. She relaxe's but not by much. Maybe because, she's on her back and not on her side or stomach.

An hour later she start's to open her eye's.

"Bella?" I say.

**So how did you guy's like it? Charlie is such and ass now isn't he? **


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

Her hand goes to her right aem and she start's to yank on her IV that Carlisle had put in.

"No, you don't." I put her hand back to her side.

When I look at her again she has her eye's open and she's looking at me.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," She say's weakly.

"How's your stomach? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

She chuckle's. "I'm pretty much numb. I'm not hungry and not thirsty."

"Sorry."

"What happened to Charlie?"

"I Can't tell hyou right now..."

"Tell me!" She rase's her voice.

"Later."

"No, now."

"Later. I have to tell you later."

She sigh's and I can tell she's mad at me.

" I'm sorry."

"I know."

She yawn's and I kiss her head.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too, Edward."

...

Two week's later Bella is sitting on my lap facing me and we're in her room and I'm hugging her.

"Your going to be just fine without him, love. I'll take care of you."

I hear her sigh and she kisse's my shoulder then I kiss her ear. When I do she pushe's her body closer to mine and start's to kiss my neck.

"Bella," I say with a ragged voice.

I can smell her tear's coming out of her eye's and I push her slightly back so I can see her face.

"Don't cry, love!" I wipe her tear's away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you."

Bella nod's a little and put's her head back on my shoulder and i run my hand's up and down her back. I debate on saying what I want.

"We could... ummm. practice. If you want to... You just have to tell me if I hurt you..."

Bella nod's a little and put's her hand's in her lap not really doing anything.

"Don't leave me, Edward," She suddenly say's crying.

I hug her tightly carefull not to hurt her though.

"Never, love."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

She sniffle's and I pull her back again and say, "You need to sleep. Your tired."

"I don't to."

I get up and lay her down but she does't let go of me.

"Don't leave," SHe whisper's.

"I'm not. I'm going to make you dinner."

Bella let's me go not really wanting to.

"I'll wake you up when it's done," I say and kiss her cheek.

She relaxe's and close's her eye;s and I cover her up. Then I go down and start makeing her some home made pizza. An hour later I go up and sit next to my Bella.

"Wake up, Bella," I rub her back.

She doesn't seem to want to wake her up but I try again.

"Wake up, love. Time to eat," I move her hair out of her face.

She moan's softly.

"Come on, Bella."

"Lay with me,"She mumble's.

"You have to eat," I chuckle.

"Kiss me if you won't lay with me."

"If I do, will you ge up."

She nod's and roll's over. I lean down and kiss her untill I feel her warm tongue sweap across my bottom lip.

I pull away. "Time to eat."

She sigh's. "Fine."

I smile and pick her up.

"Edward!"

I laugh and put her down in her chair and get a plate then place two slice's of pizza on it then put it infrot of her.

"Thank you," She say's as I kiss her cheek and put a coke on the table too.

"Your welcome," I pick her up and put on my lap.

After she eat's I put her plate in the sink and lean on the counter.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What really happened to Charlie?"

"I told you."

"No you didn't. You told me a lie."

I sigh. "I don't know where he went. He just left."

She sigh's a little and I pull her up and in my arm's.

I love you," I say.

"I love you too."

I kiss her neck softly and her hand's find their way to my hair. I groan softly and put kisse's on her untill her mouth cover's mine.

So where did Charlie go? No one know's... Will he come back?


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I wrap my leg's around his waist and I can feel a little of his erection. He pull's back a little and kisse's my neck softly.

"I can smell you," he whisper's.

I blush and put my head on his shoulder so he can't see my face.

"Don't be embarrest, love."

"I am."

"You shouldn't. I like it."

I roll my eye's. " Sure you do."

"I do, Bella," he turn's his head and kisse's me softly.

I smile and kiss him back then I feel him put his arm's around my back and he start's to walk. Next thing I know I'm on my back in my bed and I feel his hand start to go up my shirt. I arch my back and my heart feel's as if it's going to bat out of my chest. Then he move's his hand to unhook my bra but stop's himself to look at me. So I nod for him to keep going.

Once he touche's me he groan's softly and I pull him closer to me. A half hour later he pull's away and look's at me.

"We should stop, love. I don't want to hurt you," but he doesn't move his hand off me.

"Your hand tell's me different."

He chuckle's. "Sorry."

"I liked it."

"It's late. You should try to go to sleep."

I nod and close my eye's. "Night."

"Good night, Bella."

_In my dream I'm in Charlie's room and he's asleep. I shake him awake. It was the night Renee had left us and I couldn't sleep._

_"Daddy?" I whisper._

_He roll's over and open's his eye's looking at me._

_"It's your fault, Isabella."_

_I feels tear's forming. "But mommy said she'd come back... that we'd be a family again."_

_"You didn't listen. You never listen!" He sit's up and slap's me. "You deserve everything you'll be getting."_

_He grab's my shoulder's and pin's my weak small body to his bed._

_"Stop it! I want mommy!"_

_Charlie lift's my nightgown up and pull's ny underwear down roughly. He hen pulld down his sleep pant's and I instantly feel a sharp pain. I scream and he cover's my mouth._

_"Stop it! It hurt's!" I scream, but my voice is muffled._

_I have tear's running down my face. Charlie start's to go faster and grunt's softly. When he uncover's my mouth he say's, " Your going to be good. You not going to tell anyone what I just did, got it?"_

_I nod and he get's off me then pick's me up. When he does I try to get away from him._

_"Stop fighting. I'm giving you a bath,"He walk's to the hall and grabs a towl._

_When he fill's the tub with warm water he put's me down and take's my nightgown off. He put's it down and put's me in and washe's my body._

**EPOV**

When Bella goes to sleep I hold her in my arm's to my chest. About 2 hour's later she start's to toss and turn.

"Stop it!"She yell's with tear's going down her face.

"Bella?"

She start's to hit me.

"Bella, wake up!" I turn the light on and hold her to my chest.

"Wake up, love."

When she finally wake's up she curl's herself into a tight ball.

"Bella?" I say and move her hair out of her face.

"Don't hurt me," SHe whisper's.

"Shhh... Your okay. It was just a dream," I sooth her. "Only a dream."

"You won't hurt me?" SHe ask's in a small voice.

"No."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm tired."

"Sleep, love."

"Will you stay?"

"Yes," I kiss her head. "Your safe with me."

Bella fall's asleep about 10 minute's later and I hold her to me.

Bella wake's up at 10:29 and I look at her.

"Do you want something to eat?"

She shake's her head.

I pull the cover's over us and say, "Can we stay here all day?"

"Yes."

I put my arm's around her and put my head on her stomach and tickle her.

"Edward!" She laugh's.

"Do you want me to stop?" I smile.

"Yes," she laugh's harder.

A/N:Sorry I hadn't updated but I hope you liked it...

What did you think of Bella's dream? Oh and for the people who was reading 'I'n in love with my brother' something messed my computer up and somehow got deleated


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

"Give me one good reason why," I say tickling her feet.

She laugh's harder. "So I can kiss you!"

"Hm... I think I like that idea."

I stop what I'm doing and she get's on me.

"Now give me one good reason I should kiss you," she smile's.

"Because, you love me,"I say.

She laugh's and just me a chaste kiss.

"That wasn't a kiss!"

"Never said what kind of kiss," She smile's.

"PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEE?" I beg.

She laugh's and kisse's me for a minute then pull's away.

"I'm getting in the shower."

I start to kiss her neck and hug her to me.

BPOV

"I have to get in the showe, Edward." I say losing grip of what I need to do.

"Your mean," he chuckle's. "Fine. Go take your shower," He smile's.

I roll my eye's and pick out the clothe's I need then go to the bathroom. After I start the water i undress and get in then letthe hot water go down my back.

Flashback!

I'm in the shower and Charlie kick's the door open. He's drunk today as he come's over to me getting in. So I try to back away from him like alway's. But he grab's my arm very hard and pull's me to him.

"All I want is to..."

End of flash back!

His voice fade's as I realize that I'm done with everything that needed to be done, so I get out and dry off then get dressed. Once I get done I put my clothe's in the hamper then go back to my room to Edward.

"Hello, love."

"Hey,"I say getting my brush off my dresser.

Next thing I know he's behind me.

"Can I?" He ask's.

"Sure," I hand him the brush.

I go sit on my bed as he position's his self behind meand start to brush my hair.

"You smell good," he whisper's.

"I can take that one of three way's."

He laugh's. "All actually, Belaa.

I laugh a little and see him put the brush on the side of me as he pull's me closer to him. I lean into him and kiss his neck lightly and he kisse's my forehead. When he does I end up shivering.

"Are you cold, love?"

"I'm fine,"I say but he cover's me up.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Nothing. Stay here with you."

He chuckle's. "That's what _I _wanted to do. What do _you _want to do?

**Sorry it took so long to update... and sorry it's so short it's 5:55 am right now and I'm really tired... But any way's. tell me what ya'll though about it. I know the flash back wasn't really good.**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"Just what I said... But you should go hunt first."

"Fine. I'll e back in an hour. Call if you need anything."

I nod. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now go."

He pout's and say's, "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

He smile's and kisse's me slowly, loveingly and I kiss him back not wanting to let him go. I know from the way he doesn't pull away like he alway's does that he doesn't want to either. Well his eye's weren't _that_ bad. They were only a brownish color. I pull him closer to me and he let's me do so and I push him back then crawl ontop of him.

"If you keep this up, I won't be able to leave."  
>I look deep into his eye's. "Then stay."<p>

He chuckle's and pull's me close, so I'm hard against him, but I don't mind.

E+B

We must have been too cought up with what we're doing that we don't notice that Charlie come's in. But when we do he had already yanked me up by my hair and threw me to the wall.

Hard.

I hit the wall and feel suddenly sick to my stomach. Before he can do anything else Edward pushe's his to the floor. Charlie groan's.

Edward hand's me his cell phone.

"Call, Emmett," He say's to me.

You know in some TV show's if someone hurt's their head who ever else is trying to talk to them is muffled and blury?

That's how I feel right now.

I reach out to grab the phone but miss and I see Charlie getting up. Edward flip's his phone open and dial's a number as he put's it to my ear.

E+B

"Is she alright?" I hear Jasper say.

"Yeah. She'll be fine in a day or two," Alice say's.

"Carlisle?" Edward ask's.

"She only hit her head hard. She should be fine. Nothing to worry about. Although she might have a bad headach for a few day's."

"Are you sure?" Esme say's.

"Positve."

I end up falling back to sleep at that and wake up later on in the night. When I do Edward and Emmett are there looking at me.

"How do you feel? Hungry? Do you hurt? Where?" Emmett say's fast, but not too fast for me not to understand him.

"Calm yourself, Emmett, "Edward say's and come's over to me.

"You okay love?" He ask's.

"Hungry? Hurt? Why won't you say anything?" Emmett say's.

"Maybe she won't talk. Maybe she _can't_ talk? Maybe-"

Edward cut's him off. "Shut up, Emmett. You're not giveing her time to talk!"

"Headach. The head. And what Edward just said," I answer him.

"Scale of one to ten." Edward say's.

"8. Now both of you shut it. Your not helping it." I roll over and let my body go limp.

EPOV

"Well then!" Emmett say's when she fall's back to sleep.

"Oh shut up, you big bafoon."

BPOV

The Cullen's went for a hunt. All of them.

"Only a country over," Alice had said befor they left.

"I didn't ask where you guy's were going, Alice."

"Well maybe I wanted you to know." She smile's.

I roll my eye's.

It's so Alice of her.

"Bye, Alice."

She give's me a hug followed by a hug from Emmet, kiss on the cheek by Jasper, hug and a kiss by Esme and a kiss on the cheek and Rosalie... Well she's Rosalie. **But **she give's me a hug.

They take off leaving Edward behind.

"Don't I get anything?" He ask's teasing me.

I roll my eye's.

"Sure."

I kiss him on the cheek and he pull's me to him.

"That's all?"

I roll my eye's. "And if it is?"

"Then I'd be very very sad," He pout's.

I laugh a little and kiss him.

Now I'm at the Cullen's house by myself and I'm watching 'Criminal Mind's'. (A/N: I LOVE THAT SHOW! LOL)

It's the episode when Fayett "The Reaper" kill's Hotche's wife and Jack help's Hotch with 'the case'.

I hear glass break and I look behind me.

I see nobody.

You know that quote uhhh... If you hear something in the kitchen right after someone leave's DOES NOT mean you go and check it out?

Well this is that kind of time. Que the mysterious music!

**A/N: So who is behind her? Sorry if it's not too good. I don't really know how many time's a week I should post chapter's up, so I pretty much do that randomly I guess... And for the E+B it just mean's it's a different place in the story because, it wouldn't show up if I did anything else.**

**Well before I put You guy's to sleep review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

"Hello?" I ask.

No answer.

Footstep's go further away.

I look for my phone and remember that it's broke so I go to the house phone and call the police.

" 911. State your emergency," A women say's.

"I think someone just broke into my house."

"What's your name miss?"

"Bel-" I cut of becuse, I see Charlie come into view.

The phone slip's out of my hand and onto the floor.

"Did you really think you'd get away from me, Isablla?" He ask's.

911 OPERATEOR

"Hello? Miss? Are you there?" I ask.

No answer but I can hear a loud crush and a scream so I track where the call is coming from.

BPOV

Charlie grab's my foot and I turn onto my back kicking him as hard as I can in the face and he stumble's back.

APOV

_"HELP!" Bella scream's._

_Firetruck... Police... Oh no!_

"EDWARD!" I scream.

BPOV

I run up the stair's and I smell gasoline everywhere.

He's going to kill us both!

"Come here, Bella!" He yell's. "Wy are you running from your daddy?"

Shit! Nowhere to-

Charlie pushe's me to the floor.

"You see... I'm the one who brought you into this world... and I'm going to be the one who take's you out. Me and you both."

I get up and run into Alice's and Jasper's room locking the door behind me. He bang's on the door for a minute then stop's and I start to smell smoke.

Charlie POV

I light the lighter and throw it on the floor right infrom of the room Bella's in. I smile as it spread's all around me, Knowing soon that I'll be with my wife and my daughter will be dead.

BPOV

"HELP!" I scream as I see light's flashing and siren's blareing from outside.

I scream even louder as the fire come's into the room destroying everything in it's path.

EPOV

"Is she going to be alright, Alice?" I ask watching as they try to put the fire out and as some firefighter's go in and try to get my Bella.

My life.

Alice say's nothing.

"ALICE!" I yell at her panicky.

Jasoer trie's to send me claming wave's but it doesn't do jack to me. Not now.

"She'll be fine, Edward," She finally say's.

BPOV

I run to the bathroom and grab some towl's and get them cold and wet then put them on me. Coughing as I do so.

"HELP ME!" I scream bloody murder.

"IN THERE!" I can hear a man say.

I cough harder and it feel's like I'm starting to sufficate and my leg's feel weak so I slide down the door. My eye's start to close as I give up untill i feel myself get lifted of the floor.

"I've got-"

The voice fade's as I see darkness fall around me.

EPOV

They get Bella out just as our house fall's to the ground. People are here. Pretty much the whole high school is here but I don't pay attention to them. I run over to where they lay'd Bella down, but not in vampire speed like I want to do so bad. Nealing down beside her I grasp her hand.

I can barely hear her pulse and her breathing is shallow.

_She'll make it. Don't worry_. Alice say's to me

After a minute she start's coughing violently and I kiss her head. Her eye's open slowly but it look's like she's not comprehending what is happening around her.

"Bella? Love?" I say.

"Sir, you'll have to let go. We need to take her to the hospital," A paramedic say's.

"I'm going in there with her," I say not asking.

He sigh's. "Let go."

I do and we get into the ambulance.

BPOV

I wake up in a white room feeling a cold familar had rubing my hand.

Edward.

I look to my side and it seem's that he doesn't know that I'm awake.

"Hey," I rasp out.

His head snap's up. "Bella!"

"How long-"

"Two day's."

I nod. "Your eye's are black."

He nod's and kisse's my hand softly seeming like he need's comfort. Smiling I run my hand through his hair and watch as he close's his eye's and put's his head o my hip.

"I'm never leaveing you home alone again." He mutter's.

"Your up!" Carlisle say's as he come's in.

"Yep."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine beside's my throat."

"1 to 10?"

"6."

"We can give you something for that if you like?"

I nod.

Carlisle close's the door and look's at Edward.

"You need to hunt, Edward." He say's to his son.

"I'm fine, Carlisle."

"Edward go hunt," I say. "I'll be fine."

A/N: So how did you like it? Good? Awsome? Okay? Crappy? I will be posting chapter's up on Tuesday's and Staturdays' but if I dont post a chapter up on one of those day's then I'll just make the chaper longer or post 2 chapter's up! well review please? ! :)


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

"No. I'm fine, I promise." He says.

"Edward you are not fine. Your eyes are black. Please go hunt?"

"No."

"Edward-"

Emmett bursts into the room smiling brightly.

"And when were you going to tell me that you were up missey?" He puts his hands on his hips.

I say nothing to him, I only stare at him like hes nuts... although he might be if a vampire can go mentally nuts.

"I'll make Emmett drag you if you dont go," I tell Edward.

"Make me do what?" Emmett asks.

"Bella. I'm fine. I'm not leaving."

I sigh.

"Make me do what?" Emmett asks once again.

"Make him go hunting. He doesnt want to leave, Bella." Carlisle answers softly.

"Go hunt man. I'll be here. And Alice and Rose should be back in a little while."

"I said no," His hand tightens into a ball.

I put my hand through his hair again and he relaxes a little and Carlisle tells me that he'd send in a nurse for my pain.

God I feel like shit.

"I'll be back." Emmett says.

He leaves closeing the door behind him and not even a few minutes later a man comes in and smiles at me slightly.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"Like crap."

He chuckles. "This might make you sleep but it will take the pain away."

"Kay."

He injects something into my IV slowly and I instantly feel it kick in. I yawn just a little and Edward stands up, only to get up on the bed behind me and put his arms around me. I'm surprised that the nurse hadn't told him he couldn't do that but I didn't care. I've always liked to be safe in his arms. Weird how that is like my comfort spot.

"I love you," He murmurs into my ear so low that the nurse wouldn't be able to hear him.

B+E

"Shush. Let her sleep, Emmett," I hear Jasper say.

"But sleeping is for humans! It's over rated anyway's!"

I don't even remember falling to sleep.

Oh well.

"Out you go guys," Carlisle says.

"But-" Jasper starts.

"She needs to rest and your not helping her by fighting about letting her sleep. Now go."

"Thanks alot, Emmett," I hear Jasper say as they leave.

B+E

When I wake up next moon light is shining through the window and Edwards face is in my neck.

"What are you doing up?" He asks softly.

I roll over onto my other side facing him and wince as I do so.

"Don't know."

"Are you in any pain love?"

"Not really."

"Do you want me to get the-"

"No. I'm fine." I look up at him.

"Are you sure?"

I nod. "Positive."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward kisses my head and I feel his cool breath on my skin making me shiver. When I do he covers me up more and moves slightly away but I grab his shirt, tugging him closer.

"Your cold, Bella."

"So are you." I smile.

He chuckles. "Ha ha. But I won't help by making you even more cold love."

"Shut up."

Edward pulls me up so that I'm eye level to him. I look at him and he looks back.

"Bella."

I say nothing back and he leans in kissing me softly on my lips. Instead of letting him pull away I pull him even closer and kiss him. He smiles as I do but kisses me back for a minute. When he pulls away his mouth doesn't leave my skin and he sucks lightly on my shoulder. My heart beat desids to go crazy as he does and he pulls me as close as he can.

"As much as I would like to continue a nurse is coming to check on you," He says and kisses my shoulder. "Pretend to be asleep and she won't talk to you if you want."

I giggle a little as Edward puts a little distance between us.

B+E

"How are you doing dear?" Esme asks me.

"Not too bad." I answer.

She smiles sweetly. "Good. Would you like for me to pick you up something to eat so you don't have to eat hospital food?"

I shake my head. "I'm not that hungry right now. But thank you."

"Well I can make you something... A salad... burger... pizza. What would you like?"

"Not going to give up untill I eat I see."

She smiles.

She always loves to cook for me. Although I really don't see why she likes to. I mean, human food smells horrible to vampires so why cook?

"I'll take a salad... and a pizza."

"Good-"

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle comes in and asks.

"Not too bad."

"Any pain?"

"Not anymore."

"Well you can leave and come home."

"Home? What home?"

"We're moving back to Alaska and your coming with us. If you want that is."

"Oh." Is my answer.

Edward walks in and I look at him as he walks to me.

"Well, what do you say?" He asks.

A/N: So how did you like it? Sorry I havent updated in a while but I couldnt for a while because I had no computer. But anyways... REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

"Are you sure?" Bella asks.

I look at Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh! Right, how silly of us... We'll just be leaving now," Says Esme.

"Come on, Esme," Carlisle says as they walk out and I close the door behind them.

I walk over to Bella and sit next to her taking her hand in mine.

"Will you come with me?" I ask.

"Are you sure? I mean all I've done is cause-"

I cut her off by covering her mouth. "I want you to come with us, Bella."

"Are you-" She starts off, her voice muffled by my hand.

"I'm absolutely positive love."

She nods a little and I uncover her mouth only to cover her mouth again with my own. I feel her smile a little and her heart speeds up just a little making me laugh and pull away.

"I love you," I say against her lips.

She gives me a chaste kiss and say's, "I love you, too."

E+B

At 4:00 Bella is able to leave and I take her out for dinner and of course I only make it look like I'm eating.

"Are you done?" I ask.

"Yep."

After I pay the bill we walk out hand in hand.

"Thank you for dinner."

I smile. "You are welcome," I kiss her untill I know she forgets to breathe.

I chuckle. "Come on. Let's go to the hotel."

E+B

Because, I saw Alice's vison already I know what's going to happen once Bella gets out of the shower... and what's going to happen tonight. Also Alice told me I wont kill her so that's good.

"I'm going to take a shower," Bella says.

"Kay. Your clothes are in the room on the bed."

Bella leaves the room and I take my phone out and text Alice.

_'R u sure I wont hurt her?'_ I text.

_'Yes, edward. and u r going 2 enjoy every part of it! now get back to the room! stop txting me 2!' _She replies.

I roll my eyes and change into shorts and a different t-shirt. I look at the wall listening to the water in the bathroom as Bella showers. Only 15 minutes later she gets out of the bathroom and sits next to me on the bed.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Much."

I laugh a little and kiss her lightly on the lips untill she pulls me closer. Her warm tongue slides along my bottom lip wanting in so I open my mouth a little and slide mine into her mouth owning a small moan from Bella. I grab her hips and put her on my lap then pull her as close as I can. Through her clothes I smell I have only got to smell once before. Bella lifts my shirt up over my head then throws it down on the floor. When I lay her back I crawl ontop of her and make sure I rub my erection on her.

"Please?" She moans.

BPOV

Edward takes my shirt off, leaving my chest exposed to him.

"Beautiful." He murmurs.

I only bite my lip as he kisses down my stomach untill he reaches my shorts. He looks up silently asking if he can and I nod. Slowly me pull's my shorts and panties down. When he comes back up, he kisses my neck and I can feel his hand slide down my body then slides a finger slowly into me.

I moan softly as his other hand does wonders on my left breast. Edward slowly moves his finger in and out of me.

"Feel good love?" He asks in a husky voice.

"Yes," I moan and lift my hip's but he pushes me back down.

He slips another finger in then licks my left breast slowly and if possible my nipple hardens even more than before.

"Edward," I hold in a moan.

"Yes love?"

I moan a little. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"I need you inside of me."

He kisses me, shoving his tongue into my mouth then next thing I know he's at my entrance.

"Ready?" He asks.

"You tell me," I whisper and kiss him.

Edward slides in smoothly and groans. Weird... he fits perfectly inside me. He sets a slow pace- not too slow though, but he lets me get used to him. I moan when he starts to suck on my neck.

"Harder, Edward," I say.

He puts his arms around me and pulls me hard against his cold hard body and thrusts harder.

"Ohh," I moan then lift my hips to meet his.

As I do he groans and goes a little faster making me scream out his name.

"Fuck, Bella," He says into my ear and I roll us over so I'm ontop of him.

Edward sits up and puts his hands on my hips then attacks my chest. I put my legs around his waist making him go deeper into me.

"Fuck," He growls and I feel his dick twitch inside me and one hand leads down to my cilt, pushing and rubbing hard making me tighten around him.

"Oh God I'm gunna- Edward!" I scream as both of us cum.

He's panting and he moves me gently above him for a minute then lay's me down.

"I love you," He says and kisses me gently.

"I love you too," I say when he pulls away.

"Sleep my beautiful, Bella. We have a long day ahead of us..."

A/N: Okay so the sex part I already know isnt that good or whatever you might read in other stories, but I don't exactly know how to do one. But anyways review.


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

As I watch the love of my life sleep before me I think about what we had just did. Made love. I smile because, well I didn't hurt or kill her let alone destroy anything in the process. Thank God. I trace lazy shapes on her bare back and kiss her head softly.

"Edward," She whispers in her sleep and pulls herself closer to me.

"I love you my Bella," I say into her ear.

"I love you, too," She mumbles making me smile.

If only I knew what she was dreaming about right now. Only a half hour after she falls to sleep does she wake back up.

"What are you going up love?" I ask her gently.

"Dreaming about food," She laughs. "Now I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Ummm... Steak," She says more in a question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"No."

I kiss her head. "Do you want to get dressed while I order?"

"No. I'm gunna shower though."

"I'll join you when I get done."

I feel her smile. "Kay," Bella gets up taking some sheets with her to cover up.

I smile and order her food then go into the bathroom stepping into the shower.

"And how are you doing on this fine night?" I ask her pulling her to me.

Bella puts her arms around my neck. "Awsome."

I chuckle and give her chaste kisses for a minute untill I lick her lips and kiss her fully. She pulls me closer to her then I pick her up gently and make sure I don't break the kiss. When I do Bella puts her legs around my waist and I turn the shower off then go over to the counter. I pull away.

"Maybe we shouldn't... I mean I should hunt before so I don't hurt you."

Bella nods a little.

"I think I could give you a release though..."

She shakes her head a little an there's a knock at the door followed by the smell of food.

"That would be your steak. Get dressed and I'll bring it to you."

"Kay."

I set her down and get her a towel.

B+E

After Bella get's done eating she tries to go back to sleep but she cant.

Bella groans and I look at her.

"Frustrated?"

"Yes," She says.

"Do you want me to get, Jasper?"

"No."

I kiss her temple and pull her on top of me.

"What are you thinking about?"

She shrugs. "Everyting."

"Like...?"

She shrugs again. "Just everything."

I chuckle then kiss her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Marry me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why do you need to be married?"

"I don't _need_ to be. I _want_ to be."

"Then why do you want to be married?"

"Because, I love you."

"So? I love you, too... I don't want to get married."

"Why not?"

"Why marry?"

Damn...

"Do you not love me?"

She rolls her eyes. "You know I do. I just don't feel the need to get married right now."

"Well it doesn't have to be right now. We can wait a little while. We have all the time in the world to get married."

Bella sighs. "What time are we leaving?"

So like her to change the subject.

"At 6."

B+E

"Wake up love. Time to go."

"5 more minutes," Bella mutters.

I chuckle and get her a pair of navy blue sweat pant's and a t-shirt then undress her slowly letting her sleep. After I get her re-dressed I pick her up and cover her with my jacket. Alice pulls around with our car and I slide in the back laying Bella down on my lap. Surpisingly the car ride is quite, but then again its only Alice and Carlisle with us.

_'Did you hurt her at all?'_ Calisle asks.

"No," I answer.

_'Is she alright?'_

"Yeah. Just tired."

Carlisle says nothing else and I look down at Bella as she shifts onto her stomach.

_'Do you want to hunt real fast?'_ Alice asks.

"No."

E+B

An hour later Bella wakes up but doesnt move.

"Are you okay love?" I ask her quietly.

"Yeah."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Not hungry."

BPOV

After a while I end up falling back to sleep and get waken up by Edward shaking me telling me we're home. Its 1:00 am by time we get home and I tell him to shut up. I can hear Edward chuckle a little and he picks me up into the cold making me shiver. But almost instantly I feel warmth go around me and something covering me.

A/N: Yes, its short but I don't feel too good at the moment :( well review :)


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

I wake up at, well I don't know what time I wake up but the point is that I do. Edward is beside me looking out the window not paying attention. I sit up just as my stomach growls loudly. He looks at me and chuckles.

"Lets get some food in you," Says Edward.

I rub my eyes a little. "Don't want to eat."

"You have to," He gets off the bed and pulls me to my feet. I shake my head and lay back down on the bed, only to get picked back up into a cold pair of arms.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

I roll my eyes. "Put me down, Emmett."

He laughs. "Nope. You have to eat."

"I'm fine. Put me down. I want to sleep."

"And you will... After you eat."

I groan. "Toast."

He smiles and next thing I know I'm in the kitchen on a stool at the little island in the middle of kitchen.

"Jelly or butter?" He asks.

"Butter... Where are-"

"Hunting."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because, I'm not leaving you home alone again."

"I'm not a baby, Edward," I tell him.

"I know you aren't a baby."

"Then why are you-"

"Because, I almost lost you last time, Isabella." He snaps at me.

I flinch at my name and he sighs walking in vampire speed to stand in front of me.

Edward cups my face in his cold hands. " I can't lose you love. I just got you," He puts his forehead on mine, looking in my eyes.

"I'm not your personal possession."

"I know. That's not the way I meant it. I couldn't live without you, Bella."

The toast pops up before he or I can say anything. Edward hands me my toast when he gets done and I eat. He stands behind me with his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. Once I get done he kisses my neck.

"I'm sorry that I made it sound like I own you. I know I don't, Bella. I just don't like it when I'm away from you."

I lean against his cold hard body. "I don't either. But it doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm-"

"I know," He sighs. "I don't try to... It just ends up that way."

"Then don't let it... What time is it?"

"Almost 3 a.m."

I sigh.

B+E

"Leave her alone, Alice," I hear Edward.

"But she needs to try on her clothes."

"You already know they fit her. So go."

"I'll-"

"GO!"

"But-"

"Bye!"

She sighs. "Fine meany!"

I open my eyes.

"Morning love." He says.

"Morning," I mumble.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Would you like to shower? Alice bought you new clothes."

I roll my eyes. " Alice would do that... Sure."

He chuckles. "Right threw that door," He points to a two door. "Your toothbrush and everything else that you need is already in there."

"Kay," I get up and get a change of clothes then go shower.

The sad part of the bathroom is that I think its almost as big as our bedroom. After I get done and get everything I need cleaned up I go out to see Edward already changed and sitting on the bed.

"You can put your clothes in the hamper in the closet," He says.

I do.

"Hungry yet?" He asks.

"No."

He frowns. "Why not?"

"Just not... Where are the rest?"

"Still hunting... They'll be back soon. Only Alice came back home."

I nod a little then go over to the bed sitting next to him.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask.

Edward shrugs. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know... Walk around?"

He chuckles. "Okay... We should let your hair fully dry though. I don't want you to get sick."

I nod. "Lets watch a movie."

Right as I say that Alice bursts through the door holding almost 15 DVD's.

"Do we want romance, scary-"

"Scary!" Edward shouts and I laugh.

"Okay... We've got Drag Me To Hell, The Haunting-" Alice starts.

"Drag Me To Hell," I interrupt.

B+E

After the movie I make Edward take me out walking. Only and hour later he takes me into a coffee shop to get me warm.

"I'll go get you some hot chocolate," Edward says and kisses my head.

"Kay," I watch as he walks away and to the counter.

I can feel eyes looking dead at me and I shift uncomfortably because, I know Edward isn't looking at me. I ignore the feeling and Edward returns soon after.

"Here you go love."

"Thank you," I say and take the cup warming my hands up with it.

"Would you like to go home?" He asks.

I nod. "Yes."

We walk out of the shop and I still have the feeling of eyes being on me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I take a sip of my hot chocolate. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, I know you. And you weren't comfortable in the coffee shop."

I shrug. "Just felt like someone was staring at me. That's all."

"Nothing to worry about love."

"If you say so..."

Edward puts an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"Come on. Lets get you home and warm."

A/N: Sooo... whatcha guys think? Review! :D Reviews always make my day turn sunny!


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

Not too long after we get back home I start to get tired so Edward takes me up to our room and puts a movie in. I lay my head on his chest and fall to sleep soon after I do. When I wake up Edward is kissing my neck softly with his body pressed against mine.

"Nice way to wake someone up, now isn't it?" I mumble.

I feel Edward sigh contently then smile.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

He turns me over so that I am on my back. Edward looks down at me for a minute before he leans down slowly to my lips. I bring my arms around his neck, pulling him down slowly as I do and we kiss eachother. He groans softly as he slides onto my body and puts his arms around me. I turn my head so he kisses down my neck as his hands go under my shirt and to my boobs. My lungs burn slightly as I try to catch my breath. Edward (in vampire speed) takes my bra off. Then his cold hands cover my boobs making me moan and push my body against his. I put my legs around his waist tightly as my stomach growls very loudly interrupting us. He stops what he is doing and I feel my bra back on me in a flash. I groan as he pulls me up.

"Lets feed the human," He says.

"I'm gunna shower first," I tell him.

"What would you like to eat?"

I shrug slightly. "Surprise me."

He rolls his eyes then disappears out of the room. I go and get a pair of sweat pants and a tank top out of my dresser then a pair of panties and a bra. When I enter the bathroom I get a towel, turn the water on, strip then step in the warm water. When I wash the conditioner out of my hair I hear the door open and close.

"Mind if I join?" Edward asks.

"Not at all," I say.

I hear his clothes drop to the floor and he slides the glass door open then closes it once he is in. Edward pulls me gently to his cold body and I kiss his chest. He picks me up before pinning me to the cold wet wall and kisses and licks my warm skin. I moan softly as he does. Some how with out me noticing he sets himself at my entrance and looks a me.

"Yes," I say.

He pushes in me slowly and I pull him as close as he can go as he picks up his speed.

"Fuck," He groans as I moan. "So tight baby."

"Harder!"

Edward takes one of my nipples into his mouth as he thrusts into me harder and faster. My hands go to his hair as I moan louder. I hear him growl as his dick twitches inside me. His hand goes to my cilt when he does and rubs, tugs, and pinches at my cilt making my walls clamp around him.

"Cum for me, Bella." He tells me.

"Oh! I'm gunna- Edward!" I yell as I cum around him and him in me.

He slows his movements then pulls out of me slowly but keeps me on the wall. As my heart slows down a little he slowly sets me down, but makes sure to keep a hold of me so I don't fall. My stomach growls loudly again and I roll my eyes. Stupid human needs.

"I've kept you from eating," He whispers.

"Not that I mind at all," I tell him.

Edward chuckles. "Lets get you some food."

"I'm not done showering, and neither are you."

He kisses my nose. "What do you need to do?"

"Only wash my body and shave."

"Do you have to?" He whines.

I laugh. "What do you want me to do about my hairy legs then? Can't have smooth legs with out shaving them."

"So, let them be hairy."

I roll my eyes. "Ew. No girl just doesn't shave."

"I don't shave."

"I didn't know you were a girl."

He chuckles. "I'm not."

"Well okay then. You have no reason to shave."

B+E

"Hey Bella," Alice says.

"Whatcha want pixie?" I ask.

She giggles. "Nothing. Just wanted to say hi."

"You didn't. You said 'hey'."

"Oh you know what I mean!"

I smile.

"Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The house silly."

"Yes. Its beautiful."

"Carlisle and Esme will be pleased."

"I know... Did you know what was going to happen in the coffee shop?"

"Yes. I told Edward. You have nothing to worry about, Bella. It was only boy human boy that was interested in you."

I nod. "You sure?"

"I'm positive. Besides, I'd see it if he was going to do something," She points to her head.

A/N: Soooooooo how about you click on the review button! :D


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

"BELLA!" I hear Emmett yell in front of me making me jump.

"Emmett." I say simply.

"What are you doing up?"

"What does it look like?"

"Reading?"

"Good job! You past first grade!"

He rolls his eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Because, I'm reading, Emmett."

"But it's-"

"So?"

"Meanie," He grumbles crossing his arms and sitting next to me.

"Yep," I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sound aggravated."

"Cuz you won't be quite."

"Fine. I'll just go talk to, Rosie."

"Bye," I say reading more.

B+E

At around 3:30 I go up to my room and change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"You seem mad love," I hear Edward say from across the room.

"Not." I say and go lay down.

"Are you-"

I cover his mouth. "Yes, I'm sure."

I kiss his cheek.

A/N: Yes, I know too short :( sorry... Review?


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

Because, I haven't really went anywhere in this town that we are now living in I deside that I'm going to go out and try to find a park.

B+E

"Hello," Someone says from beside me.

When I turn my head I see that it's the guy from the other day in the coffee shop place.

"Hi," I reply to him.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Bella."

"I'm James."

I say nothing.

"So what are you doing here all alone?" He asks.

Is he stalking me or something?

"My family is camping."

"Why didn't you go with them then?"

Does it matter?

No.

"I didn't want to."

"Don't like camping?"

"Or hiking."

James chuckles a little and gets a weird look in his eyes. He's not a vampire... So that's good. But he still scares me.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee?"

HELL NO!

"I can't. I've got to go home."

I stand up, but so does he.

"Can I walk you?"

Can he not see that I am trying to get away from him?

"No. My family will be home soon and they'd be mad if you were there by time they came."

"I can-"

"It was nice meeting you," I walk off.

E+B

Once I get home my stomach growls loudly, so I put a corn dog in the oven. After I eat I go take a shower tiredly. I wonder if Alice had saw what happened earlier... But then again they are on a hunting trip so most likely not. James doesn't seem like a friendly guy. Who knows though.

E+B

When I wake up the next morning I feel a little sick to my stomach. I feel a cool breeze hit me so I look at my window and it's open.

What the hell?

Slowly I get up to close the window and hear something break from the living room so I go down slowly just to see Esme's vase broken in two. I pick up the glass then go set it on the table and go check my phone. Five text's and seven missed calls... From Edward.

I call him back.

"Bella?" He answers.

"You called."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You always pick up... Or text back. And it's 7:30."

"It is?"

"Yes. Are you sure you are-"

"Yeah. Just tired is all."

"We're on our way back. We should be home in an hour."

I yawn. "Good. Might be asleep when you come though."

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yes."

Silence on the other line.

"Still there?" I ask tiredly.

"Yeah... Has anybody been in the house?"

"I've been asleep all day."

"Then how did Esme's vase break?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"No. Not hungry."

"We'll be home soon. If you change your mind call me.

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

We hang up and I make sure all the window's and door's are locked before going back to my room and closing the window.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but it's here now. Tell me what you guys think of it? :D


	19. Chapter 19

EPOV

When I get home there is something wrong. I go to Bella and she is sleeping, even though she told me that she had slept the whole day. Sitting down next to her she rolls over facing me with an uncomfortable expression plastered on her face. I hear the wind from the attic so I go up there and see that the window is wide open.

Someone has been in here... With Bella... Without her knowing.

There's no other scent that isn't one of us. I go back and check on Bella after I make sure nobody is in here.

'What's wrong Edward?' Jasper asks from the living room.

"Someone has been here," I say but not too loudly to wake Bella up.

'Dude, why does Bella smell weird?' Emmett asks.

"I don't know," I reply.

Bella turns over onto her stomach and I cover her up.

BPOV

When I wake up it's too Edwards voice telling me to but I'm still tired as hell.

"Come on. You have to eat," He tells me.

"Tired," I mumble and put my head under my pillow.

Edward pulls the pillow off my head and forces me to sit up.

"What?" I ask aggravated.

"It's almost 12:00 and you are still sleeping. And you haven't ate yet."

I sigh. "I don't want tp eat I want to sleep."

Edward sighs. "Then sleep. But I'm waking you back up when I get done with your food."

I shake my head a little and lay back down as he leaves the room.

B+E

"Wake up, Bella," I hear Edward say.

I groan.

"Time to eat."

"NO!"

"Emmett!" He yells.

"Come on sissy," Emmett says and picks me up.

"Put me down!"

"Nope!" He goes down the the dinning room and puts me in a chair at the table.

After I eat I wash the plate then put it where it's supposed to be.

"Oh, your up!" Esme says coming in.

"Yep," I say.

"Are you alright?"

"Tired."

"Still?"

I nod.

B+E

Edward comes in and lays next to me a little while after I eat.

"Still mad at me?" He asks.

I shake my head a little.

"Good."

I say nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Tired."

Edward pulls me close to him and kisses me so I kiss him back. After I pull away I lay on my side facing him.

"BELLA!" I hear Emmett yell outside of the door.

"Emmett." Is all I say.

"What? No yelling?" He asks.

"Go away, Emmett," Says Edward.

"But I wanna-"

"Goodbye Emmett!"

I laugh a little as I hear Emmett stomping away from our door.

"You'd think he would me a 2 year old from how he acts." I tell Edward.

He chuckles. "He is a 2 year old."

I nod.

A/N: Yeah... I got really bored with this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

_I look up at him with a straight face and say, "Are you bi?"_

_..._

BPOV

"Marry me," Edward says to me.

Everyone else in the house is out shopping, besides Carlisle. He's at work.

I say nothing at first.

"I'll marry you if you change me," I tell him after a few minutes of silence.

"Really?" He asks sounding excited.

I roll over on my stomach and look at him. "Only if you change me."

"Why do you want to be a vampire so bad?" He asks and turns to his side facing me.

"Why do you want to marry me so bad?"

"Because, I love you."

"Okay then."

"What?"

I roll my eyes.

"Tell me."

"Because, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You can do that human."

"And guess what? I want to be like you. And I don't want to grow old and wrinkly."

"But a-"

"You want to get married. All it is is a paper saying we are married with a ring on our finger."

"Fine. I'll change you... After we are married and the ring is on your finger forever."

"Good."

"Lets go out," He says sitting up.

"Where?"

"The park?"

"Sure," I stand up and so does Edward.

"Want some hand warmers?" (A/N: I don't know what those things are called if they aren't that.)

"Sure," I tell him as I put my boots on.

Edward leaves the room and I put my coat on then go down stairs.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yep!"

"Want to walk or drive?

"Walk."

"You sure?"

"Just come on," I pull him out the door.

"Summer or fall?" He asks me as we walk to the park.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Wedding."

"Fall."

"Really? I would've thought you would say summer."

"Why?"

"Well, because, you like the heat."

I shrug. "Suppose I'm used to the cold," I look up at him.

He chuckles.

"Plus I like the leaf's in the fall."

He bends his head down and places a soft kiss on my lips and holds my hand in his, putting his fingers through mine. As we walk I lean against his stone cold body.

"Blue swings?" He asks me once we get to the park.

I nod.

Edward sits down and I sit next to him so I can lean on him. Eyes are on me again, and they are not Edwards eyes. He kisses my head.

"I'll protect you," He murmurs.

I look up at him and give him a peck on the lips. He smiles not letting me pull away from him so we continue to kiss until I hear footstep's crunching in the frozen cold white snow. I pull away.

"Bella!" James says.

For some reason I think he has been following me.

"Hey," I say.

Edward puts an arm around my shoulder and I put my legs up to my chest.

"Who is this?" He asks.

"Edward."

"Don't believe we met before," James looks at Edward.

"We haven't," He says rubbing his thumb in circles on my shoulder.

"So what brings you to the park Bella?" James asks me.

"Fresh air."

"Don't you think it's a little too cold?"

I shrug. " Does it matter?"

"Wouldn't want you to get sick."

I can almost feel Edward glaring at James, but James pays no mind to Edward at all. Only me. Just me. Weird.

There's something really off about this guy.

"Well, I should get going. My mom is waiting for me back at home," He says and smiles.

"Bye," I tell him.

JAMES POV!

Stupid fucking fag. I should have killed him right then and there for touching my Bella.

I'll get her. Just like dad did.

I smile to myself.

Little does she know she has an older brother. I chuckle as I walk past the people on the side walk. Only 15 minutes later I walk into my house and lock the door as I go in then go look at my mothers rotting dead body.

BPOV

"There's something off about him," I tell Edward when he is out of hearing range.

"I know," He tells me.

"Did you hear his thoughts?"

"No."

I look up at him with a straight face and say, "Are you bi?"

He gives me a 'what- the- hell- is- wrong- with- you?' look.

I laugh.

"No you silly silly girl. I am perfectly straight, thank you very much."

I laugh. "Had to make sure."

He pinches my arm a little as I laugh harder.

"Oh you know I love you," I kiss his cheek.

A/N: So how did you guys like the last part of that? I thought it was pretty funny. :) Review! :D


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

"Are you hungry love?" Edward asks as he shifts a little on the swing.

I shake my head. "No."

Edward puts his arms around me, almost protectively so I put my arms ontop of his.

"You know what we need to do?" He asks.

"Tell me," I look up at him.

"We should go to the zoo."

"The zoo?"

"Yes."

"Won't you be a little tempted to eat them?"

This makes him chuckle. "Well for one; I don't eat animals. I drink them. Second; No, I won't. Zoo animals don't appeal to me as much."

I giggle. "When?"

"Whenever you want to go I suppose."

"Next week?" I ask him.

He nods. "Anytime love," He kisses my nose making me smile.

B+E

"Let's go home. I'll make you some lunch?" Edward says.

I nod slightly. "Chicken?" I ask.

He smiles. "What else?" He kisses my head and helps me up so I don't slip.

As we walk I can feel a pair of eyes on me so I look up at Edward but he's looking ahead of us.

"Do you feel that?" I ask him hopping he does.

"Yes," He simply answers.

"Who..?"

"My guess is that yellow house top window," He tells me. "Don't look though."

"Why?"

"Because, I think it's that James guy and I already know he is up to something."

"Do you know what?"

Edward shakes his head. "We'll have to talk to Alice about this. Carlisle too."

I shiver a little. "I've got a few more of the-"

I shake my head a little.

I wasn't shivering because, I was cold. I was shivering from fright.

My feet are very cold from the snow and I think Edward knows that because, he picks me up into his arms.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Figured if I carried you then we could get home faster and get you warm."

I shrug. "Works for me."

He chuckles. "Good. You walk slow," He smiles.

"Well it's not my fault I'm short!" I flick his nose only to hurt myself.

Damn vampire hard skin!

"Are you alright?" He laughs at me.

"That's not funny!" I cross my arms.

Of course, Edward laughs at me more.

"I'm sorry," Edward says.

"No you aren't," I tell him.

"Yes, I am."

"Sure you are."

"What do I have to do prove it to you?"

"Mmm... Well first get us home."

B+E

"You look a little tired love," Edward tells me.

I shrug. "Not really."

I hear the front door open then close so I look up at Edward with a small frown.

"Only Carlisle."

I nod a little.

CPOV (Carlisle!)

I sigh a little thanking God that I had finished up the paper work that I needed to get done so I wouldn't be bringing it home with me.

"Only Carlisle," Edward says to Bellas silent question.

I go walk to my room fast then put my case away then go back down.

"Long day?" Edward asks.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go hunt for a little while."

He nods and I dash out of the house and hunt.

A/N: I got a little bored with this chapter. :( Review?


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

After I eat and clean up the mess Edward spins me around pecking me on my lips.

"What was that for?" I ask and put my arms around his neck.

"Cuz I love you," He kisses me again then pulls away.

I raise an eye brow up at him.

Once again he kisses me but holds it this time, I kiss him back and he pulls me closer to his body as he slides his tongue across my bottom lip. I let him in and put my arms around his neck, letting him lift me up so I put my legs around his waist. His hand travels up my shirt and runs over a spot where I have a bruise but I don't say anything. Edward starts walking out of the kitchen and to the stair case, his mouth moves from my mouth to my neck slowly until he gets there. Tilting my head to the side letting him have more access, I moan softly and it only makes him break out in a run to our room. I hear the door close then I'm on the bed with Edward taking my shirt and bra off, he attacks my chest as his hands go lower down to my pants and pulls them off. I watch him as he does and he comes back up to me, kissing at my skin repeatedly as he does. I don't like that he has so much clothes on so I remove his shirt and throw it on the floor not so much liking it anymore. Edwards mouth nibbles on my shoulder and allows me to unbutton his pants but my arms are too short to push them all the way down so he takes them off for me along with his boxers. He hovers over me and I pull him closer to me, needing his coldness on my skin, Edward kisses me softly and enters me little by little, slowly filling me.

I moan softly against his lips making him softly. Edward sets a medium pace and sucks on my bottom lip gently, I put my hands in his hair and tug him closer to me. He groans softly. Soon after I feel a familiar tightening in my stomach and I push my lower half of my body against his harder. Edward groans softly ans starts to rub and tug and my cilt, making me moan only louder as he starts to grunt.

B+E

After we shower I wash the sheets and everything before laying down on the bed next to Edward.

"We should do something," I tell him.

"What do you want to do?" He kisses my nose.

"Walk."

"More?" He asks.

I nod.

B+E

It's been about two weeks now and almost every time I go to the park James is there, watching me for a while really, bu then finally comes up to me. There's something in his eye that reminds me of Charlie, but I know I don't have any brothers. He won't seem to leave me alone and I'd rather not upset him. I look over at Alice on the couch, shes having a vision.

"What is it, Alice?" I ask her.

"I don't really know." She pauses for a second. "There's a dead woman in a house," She looks at me. "There's a picture of a little girl next to her... She looks like you, Bella."

I say nothing at first. "Was the little girl wearing a-"

"Butterfly necklace?" She finishes.

I stand up and go get my coat on then go out back and lay in the snow at the bottom of the hill.

"Bella?" Alice says and sits beside me.

"Where is she?" I ask her.

"I don't know. All I know is that she is in a house."

I look up at the night sky. "It was taken two weeks before she left," I tell her.

"Why'd she leave?"

"I don't know. She never told me or Charlie. Just packed a few things and left."

I scoff a little. "She said she'd be back but that was the last time I saw her. Not once did she call, or try to make contact after that night. It was like she never existed... Except the pain that brought after that, the only reason I know she was once there and did care. Pain," I sigh a little.

"I don't think she didn't care, Bella. I think she loved you very much."

"Then why'd she leave? She obviously didn't care, or she would have came back, better yet never would have left."

Alice says nothing, staying silent.

It's snowing lightly and it looks really beautiful just looking up and watching it fall down. Alice stands up.

"Edward will be here in 5 minutes. We should get inside."

I shake my head.

"Come on, you know he'll just carry you in."

"Not if I don't let him touch me."

She frowns a little but sits back down.

"Besides," I sigh. "I like the snow flakes."

"The Bella Swan likes snow now?" She jokes a little.

"I don't like the snow. Just the flakes when they fall."

She giggles a little. "Edward will be here in a minute. I'm going to go inside and wait for Jasper."

"Have fun with that," I tell her and listen as she walks away.

A minute later I hear footsteps coming and I turn my head to see Edward.

"What are you doing out here in the cold, love?" He asks and sits behind me, pulling me against him and covers me up in a heavy blanket.

I sigh a little and lay my head on his chest.

"How long have you been out here?" He asks.

"Not long." I answer.

I can feel him kiss the top of my head through my hood on my coat.

"What are you thinking about?"

Instead of answering his question I ask, "So how was hunting?"

"Good. So what are you thinking about?" He asks again.

"Nothing."

"It's something, love. You would've answered the first time."

"Nothing," I say again.

"Did you eat already?"

I nod a little.

"Not going to tell me?"

I shake my head.

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't have to and I don't want to."

A/N: So how was it? Sorry, I didn't realize how long it had been when I uploaded the last chapter. Well I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW! :)


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

"Let's get you inside love," Edward says and helps me stand up and we walk back to the house.

Nobody is in the living room or kitchen. Must be in their rooms now. I get a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt when we get in our room then grab a towel and head for the bathroom. I turn on the water and let the tub fill up with some hot water before taking off my clothes and turning off the water when it's high enough.

Flashback!

"Bella! Come here for a second!" Mom yells.

"Coming!" I yell to her from my room.

I rush down the stairs and to the living room.

"Come here and sit. I've got something for you," She smiles.

"What is it?" I go over and sit as she says.

Mom hands me a small box and waits for me to open I so I do. A necklace.

"I love it!" I tell her.

End of flash back!

I let my body go under water as I take a deep breath in and hold it. Normally I really don't like hot hot water but right now it is soothing to be in the tub with the water wrapping around me like a blanket. I don't know why but it just is I guess. How I am right now it brings back memories. I don't know why and even if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you why. Sometimes I really hate my memories, even the some what good memories because, even with the good it's more destroyed my the bad. It is hell to live with that, but I think I'd rather live with it than live with out. It doesn't make since what so ever to me but then again it does. I was mad at mom for not taking me with her when she left, but now I'm not as mad because, if she had taken me away I would have never met Edward like I did. I'm thankful to have the Cullen's with me even in the worst way of staying with them. They are my family and I love each and every one of them. I don't think I would have been able to live without them.

Theres a knock at the bathroom door so I sit up.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" Edward sounds worried.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a few minutes," I tell him.

I hope I didn't worry him too much. After I get out I dry off and get dressed then go start the laundry.

"I'll get that, Bella," Rosalie says softly from behind me.

"It's fine. I've got it. Besides my mind needs some distraction," I tell her.

"Would you like some company?"

"Sure."

Rosalie starts to separate the clothes and I help.

"Rosalie?" I ask.

"Rose. My family calls me Rose," She informs me.

"Can I ask you something, Rose?"

"Shoot."

"How do you forget memories?"

"You can't. You just see past them I guess. I mean, they're always going to be there even if you don't want them to be... But when you are surrounded by people you love you make new ones and it sometimes helps smother the bad. That's how I got through it, sure it was difficult as could be but when I met Emmett it got better. And don't worry, it will get better for you too."

"What about the good? Do you remember the good?" I ask her.

"Yes. You'll always remember, Bella. You'll never forget them. Even when you want to you won't. But take my word for it, you are surrounded by people who love you and care about you."

I notice we have gotten done with what we needed to so I start the washer.

"I'm here if you want to talk. You know where to find me," She walks away and I go back up to Edward.

RPOV (Rose!)

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Emmett asks me.

I lay down on the bed next to him. "Nothing," I lay my head on his chest and look down at the book he is reading.

'She Said Yes' is what he is reading.

I hold back a laugh and kiss his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asks again.

I sigh a little. "We talked," I tell him. "Bella and I."

"About what?"

When we don't feel like listening to everything that goes on we just have to do something so we don't and I guess Emmett chose to do that.

"Memories."

"Memories?" He asks.

"Bad and good," I look up at him.

Emmett kisses me.

"Bella looked like she was more than broken, Emmett. More like her heart has been crushed so much that it looks like glass when you drop it too many times. You can't put it back together."

"Bella is strong."

"But you didn't see her."

"She has Edward just like you have me."

EPOV

"I love you," I whisper in Bellas ear.

She is tired and not just physically but mentally and emotionally.

"Love you too," She mumbles in my chest.

I kiss her head.

Bella turns so she is on her side then puts her head on my chest and I cover her up.

"Sleep my Bella," I say softly and rub her back gently.

I can tell she fights to stay awake but gives up just as fast and sleeps.

Even I close my eyes and let myself go into a daze.

A/N: So how did you guys like it? What did you think about Rosalie and Bellas talk? REVIEW! :)


	24. Chapter 24

BPOV

I wake the next morning with Edward not beside me but I can hear the shower running so I know that he is in the bathroom. I rub the sleep out of my eyes then stand up and go down to the kitchen to see Alice and Jasper sucking faces.

"Alice? ALICE?" Rolling my eyes I say, "You do know you guys have a room right?"

Alice turns around quickly. "Bella! When did you get in here?"

I pull the orange juice out of the fridge and Jasper pulls me down a cup. "A minute ago..."

I'm sure that if she could blush she'd look a tomato.

Jasper chuckles.

"You could warn me!" She yells and crosses her arms.

"I did actually. You seemed to be caught up in the moment," I pour some juice in the cup then put the lid on it and put it back.

"No you didn't!" She stomps her foot.

"Whatever, Alice." I make my way back to Edward closing the door behind me then start making the bed.

A pair of cold arms wrap around my waist as I get done making the bed. I lean on Edward and turn my head looking up at him.

"Morning," He murmurs and pecks me on the lips.

I kiss his cheek. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Noooo," His arms tighten around me.

"Why not?"

"Cuz..."

I roll my eyes and try to walk over to my dresser only for him to not let go and follow me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You are going to have to let me go."

"No."

"Edwwaarrd!"

I feel him smile against my neck and I cross my arms and he picks me up.

"I don't want your hair to be still wet when we leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. Leave."

"Where?"

"The zoo."

"Really?" I say excited.

"Yes," He laughs a little.

"When?"

"At 10:30."

I look at the clock and it says that it is only 9:30.

"Hungry?" He asks me.

"Not really."

Edward puts me down so I go over and sit on the bed. I hear a click right before Edward comes over then music flows through the room. Instead of classical music its country. Edward doesn't exactly like country but he puts up with it because, I like it. Easy by Rascal Flats and Natasha Bedingfield comes on. I lay back and look at the wall.

For some odd reason a song pops into my head and I laugh a little.

"What?" Edward asks.

"Nothing. Song popped into my head."

"What song?" He moves and lays next to me laying his arm across my stomach.

"Chemicals React. A song I listened to when I was little."

"Never heard of it..."

"Kinda figured that much."

He rolls his eyes and I hear a high pich squeal.

Alice of course.

She comes bursting through the door and jumps on me but makes sure to not put her weight on me.

"I LOVED THAT SONG!" She squeals again.

My heart wants to pound out of my chest.

Jasper comes in and tries to pick Alice up but she puts her legs and arms around me.

"Looks like you will be coming with us, Bella," Jaspers says.

I roll my eyes."Kay."

Jasper holds us tight in his arms as he walks to their room and Alice refuses to let go of me. My feet are dangling as he walks until he puts us down on the bed.

"Can you get off me now, Alice?" I ask.

"Okay! I'll put the CD in!" She jumps off me.

"Alice!" I cross my arms.

"Too late for that darlin'," Jasper says to me.

I huff and Alice jumps on the bed.

"You should let me do your nails."

"They don't need to be done."

"PLLLEAASSEEE!"

"Do Jaspers nails," I tell her and tuck my hands between my legs.

Alice says nothing and I realize that she is looking at her hands and Jasper is hiding his. I frown a little and reach over and tug on his hand a little so he lets me have it and I look at his nails.

I bite my lip trying to hold back a laugh.

"Not my fault," Jasper grumbles.

"You look nice in... Pink," I start laughing. "I thought you were a man!"

"Alice wouldn't have left me alone if I didn't let her!" He crosses his arms.

I roll my eyes. "And you hear me saying no to her!"

"But your not her mate! We'll do anything for them!"

I laugh even harder.

"I'm right here you know!" Alice pouts.

When I calm down enough I stand up.

"Where are you going?" Alice whines.

"Back to Edward."

"No! You are not allowed to!"

"And who says?"

"Me!"

"Too bad!"

"But Bella! We have to listen to music!"

I groan. "Fine."

She squeals as I sit back down.

B+E

I go get ready when we have 20 minutes left before we have to leave.

"What?" I ask Edward after five minutes of him looking at my stomach.

"Do they hurt?" He asks.

"Do what hurt?" I ask.

"The scars..."

I shake my head. "They feel funny though..." I go over and sit on his lap facing him.

His arms instantly goes around my waist. "Feel funny how?"

I shrug a little. "Numb I guess."

My stomach growls a little.

"You should eat."

"I'm fine."

He frowns a little but doesn't say anything. "Maybe we shouldn't go to the zoo today... Tomorrow..."

"Why?" I cross my arms.

"Trust me."

"Tell me why."

"Because, James will be there."

I sigh. "So?"

"I don't want him to ruin it."

"Can't we just advoid him?"

"I suppose so..."

"Theres a 'but' in there," I state.

He shakes his head. Whatever.

"Come on lets get going," He gets up and grabs my coat then his and I put it on.

A/N: Sorry! I kinda got bored with this chapter so I know its not very good. I've got exams this week so that doesn't help any beacuse, my mind is pretty much set on exams! Again sorry, don't hate me! Review! :)


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

I am looking at the fish and Edward has his arm around me. He kisses my head and I look up at him and smile. Edward plants a kiss on my lips so I tangle my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I smile as he holds me closer and a little tighter to him.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Edward says and smiles.

"Many many times," I smile and give him another peck on the lips.

Edward growls deep in his chest but not loud enough for other people to hear him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"He's here," He says.

I frown a little and look around. "I don't see him."

"He's around the corner."

"Lets leave then," I say and pull him in the opposite direction.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

I shake my head a little. "No, but I have to go to the bathroom."

Edward chuckles. "Alright."

EPOV

As Bella goes to the bathroom I see a stand with some hot chocolate. I walk up and wait in line.

BPOV

When I am done washing my hands I start walking out and some one grabs my wrist.

"Bella!" The person says.

James…

I turn around. "Hey," I say and pull my hand back. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I am here with my little cousin. She loves animals."

Liar.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Oh, she's in the bathroom."

"Mmm… Well I better get back to Edward. Nice seeing you," I say and try to walk away but he grabs my wrist a little tighter than necessary.

"Let her go," Edward growls at him.

James seems to not be effected by him. When I try to take my hand back again his grip only tightens a little more and he tries to pull me to him but Edward grabs a hold of me. Edward takes a step to James.

"I suggest you let go of Bella right now," He growls.

After a few seconds James lets me go and Edward slightly pushes me behind him protectively. James backs up slowly and Edward turns around facing me.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah… you?"

He kisses me and seems to relax more.

"Now I am."

I roll my eyes a little. "Can we go home now? We're pretty much done anyways."

"Sure. Do you want anything for lunch?"

"No. I'm fine," I take his hand and we walk.

"How's your wrist?" Edward asks.

"It's fine. Nothing that will kill me."

"I got you some hot chocolate, but I kind of dropped it when I saw him grab you."

I shrug. "I don't care."

His arm goes around my waist and I lay my head so it's on his arm.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? You haven't eaten."

"I am not hungry, Edward. You've been giving me snacks all day."

He chuckles a little and kisses the top of my head. It takes almost 15 minutes before we get to his car. We would have gotten here sooner if it weren't for the other people around us.

"How about I make you a salad when we get home?"

I sigh.

He won't give up until I give in. "Fine… you are starting to make me fat," I tell him.

Edward laughs. "You are no where close to fat."

"I will be if you don't stop feeding me all the damn time."

We drive off home.

"Because, you need to eat more. You are too skinny."

"Whatever. And how do you expect me to loose the 20 pounds you made me gain with all that candy and food?"

He smiles. "I can think of a way."

I laugh. "Of course."

Edward lifts my hand up to his lips and kisses my hand softly. Edwards phone buzzes in his coat pocket. Without looking away from the road he takes his phone out and reads the text.

"Of course," He mutters.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… we will just be staying at a hotel for tonight…"

"Why?"

"Well…. Its Emmett's and Rosalie's fault."

"Tell me!"

"They kind of made the whole house in their… mood…"

I try to hold in my laughter but I cant. I burst out laughing, tears stream down my face after a few minutes. Edward chuckles.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward reminds me.

I gasp for breath. "And what do you suppose we do for clothes?"

"Alice, my guess blocked one of her visions and packed some clothes for us."

"And how did you not notice?"

"I was with you," He says and kisses me.

I kiss him back for a minute before I remember that he is driving.

"Mm, watch the road!" I yell at him.

Edward laughs at me. "Did you forget that I am a vampire?" He smiles.

"So? Watch the road!

His smile only widens but he looks back at the road to make me feel better.

B+E

Once we get checked in at the hotel we go up to our room. I look around and Edward puts our bags in the room.

"Like?" He asks.

"Its beautiful," I tell him.

Edward takes my hand and we go over to the couch to sit and watch TV. His hand is playing with my hair while I watch and N.C.I.S show. Half way through the show, Edward seems to get other ideas and starts to lick and suck at my neck. I let out a soft moan, Edward seems to like the noise and sucks a little harder causing me to moan again. I shift to my side facing him and kiss him. He groans softy, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and puts his hands on my hips.

EPOV

I grab Bella by her hips and pick her up off the couch then run to the bedroom in vampire speed. After laying her down I pull her shirt off then kiss her. Her hands go to my hair pulling me closer to her body.

I let my hands roam all over her body as I thrust my tongue into her mouth and we both groan at the taste. Bella goes to the bottom of my shirt and pulls it up so I take it off, throwing it on the floor. I chuckle when her hands go to un-button my jeans.

"Eagar much?" I ask.

"Says the one who likes to ruin my clothes by tearing them off me," She snaps back only making me laugh and kiss her after taking my jeans off.

Bella stands on her knees along with me and takes my earlobe in between her teeth making me groan softly.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me love?" I pull her to me until our skin is touching.

"I think I do," She says and rubs against my erection.

I growl playfully and run my thumb over her breasts. Bella arches her back towards me.

B+E

As I watch Bella sleep in my arms I think about earlier today. Why the hell does he have to pick my Bella? She has been through enough already, she doesn't need anything else to make her hurt or any more stressed out. I know what Charlie did to her took its toll even if she doesn't show it. There are times that I worry about what she will do if I leave to go hunt and nobody stays with her. Will she harm herself? And if she does, would I be able to save her in time? I don't think I would be able to stand it if she left this world. I've waited for her for years and years and I am not ready to let her go. I don't think I _can_ let her go… ever. I know that I am being selfish but I don't care. I cant deny Bella anything her pretty heart desires.

Bella shifts slightly and I kiss her head.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear.

A smile appears on her face. Its kind of weird how she can react to me in her sleep. My cell phone buzzes from beside me so I look at it.

_You can come back at 1:30 tomorrow after noon._

_~A~_

I don't reply to the text, I just put my phone back on the small table and lay down more and my movement make Bella's eyes open.

"Go back to sleep my love," I whisper.

"I love you," She mumbles as sleep takes over her body again.

A/N: So how was it? Review! :D


	26. Chapter 26

EPOV

"Faster," Bella moans.

We've been going at it since she got finished with her breakfast. I growl in her ear and do as she says. Bella throws her head back and puts her legs around my hips so I push deeper into her body. She starts screaming in pleasure, luckily there are no people on this floor because, if there were…. They would be calling the police by now. Her walls clamp around me and I reach down so I can rub her cilt. I can feel my dick twitch inside of her. I rub harder and faster and start grunting.

"Fuck, Bella!" I yell. "Shit! Oh fuck!" I start screaming profanities so I start kissing Bella and we both release.

I pull out of her slowly and she whimpers softly. I lay next to her listening to her heart beating rapidly. Bella turns onto her stomach and I pull her on top of me after I put some of the blanket on me. She lays her head on my chest and I kiss her head.

"I love you," We say at the same time and laugh. "I love you, too," We say.

I start rubbing her back and go down to her butt making her shiver a little. I smile and roll on her.

"And how are you doing on this fine day?" I ask and lean down, kissing her on her nose.

Bella giggles and sits herself up on her arms so her face is close to mine.

"Fantastic," She whispers and takes my bottom lip between her teeth and I growl playfully before attacking her mouth.

BPOV

I smile into the kiss and move the blanket away then push him on his back and climb on him. Edwards hands automatically go to my hips. Sitting up I see the lust in his eyes as I position myself above his dick and he holds himself and lowers me down on him. I moan softly and start moving above him. He groans softly and runs his hands up my sides, to my breasts and pinches my nipples. I moan again and go faster. Edward sits up and attacks my chest making sure I beg for more. When I get tired of his teasing I tangle my hands in his hair and pull roughly making him growl and flip us to the end of the bed with him on me.

"Mine," He growls in my ear then starts kissing and sucking on my neck.

Not once does he enter me, only letting his tip play with my entrance. I try to buck my hips up only for him to pin me down gently with one hand.

"Stay still," He says in my ear, a shiver runs through me but I do as he says.

Edward trails wet kisses from my neck, to my chest, down the valley of my breasts, to my stomach and licks at my belly button for a few seconds then goes down further. I watch as he sucks on my hip, I know that he's going to leave a small hickey but I don't mind.

JPOV (James)

I watch Bella from the building across the street. How dare she touch another man? I should beat the living shit out of him! I should be the one she is touching! Not him! Not anyone else! I break my phone as I watch Bella starts to touch herself. That fucking- god I cant wait to take her! She'll be screaming my name by time I am done with her! She wont even know who Edward Cullen is by time I get finished with her.

"James, baby, come back to bed," Victoria says from behind me.

She might be clingy, but she makes the best fuck buddy ever. I leave the curtains open as I walk back to bed and yank the blanket off of Victoria's naked body then grab her by the ankle, pulling her to me roughly then slamming into her hard in deep owning a loud moan. I smirk.

EPOV

I wash Bella's hair and she closes her eyes.

"You don't hurt do you?" I ask softly.

"No," She says.

I start rinsing her hair. Bella's stomach growls angrily and I kiss her shoulder softly.

"What would you like for dinner?" I ask her.

"Anything that goes with Mac and cheese," She says.

"Steak… chicken," I kiss her shoulder once more.

"Food," She says as her stomach growls again.

"I'll be back," I say.

Bella nods a little and I can tell that she is about to pass out so I lift her up, covering her body with a towel.

"Can you dress yourself?" I ask and hold back in a smile.

"Mmm….hmmm…" Bella nods so I put her on her feet.

"Get dressed and I'll order your dinner," I say.

"Okay."

I kiss her head.

BPOV

After getting my hair and body dried I walk to the room and on a pair of panties and one of Edwards shirts then sit down. He must've had someone come up and change the sheets and everything while we were in the bathroom. Only a minute later Edward comes back in and smiles.

"They should be here in a hour," He says and sits down in front of me.

"You are tired," He tells me.

I nod. "Just a little."

"Do you want to take a nap and I wake you up when the food comes?"

"No. I wont be able to sleep if I do."

Edward laughs a little. "You've had a work out today. I'm sure that you will be able go back to sleep."

"I'm fine for now, Edward."

"Ookaayy," He says and I roll my eyes.

"Lets watch a movie," I say.

"What movie do you have in mind?"

"Mm… how about… When a Stranger Calls?"

Edward grabs the controller and sits next to me after turning on the TV. As the movie starts I lay my head on Edwards chest and cover up.

B+E

An hour later there's a knock on the door and a guy yelling room service. When I go to get up Edward pushes me lightly back down.

"I'll get it," He says.

I nod and sit up, readying myself for the food.

B+E

I yawn.

"Sleep love," Edward whispers in my ear.

"Night," I murmur.

I don't get to hear his response because I let my dreams consume me.

B+E

I wake up because the hotel phone next to me is ringing so I sit up and notice Edward isn't beside me. I frown a little but answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer tiredly.

The only thing I can hear is breathing.

"Hello?" I ask slightly aggravated.

Still no answer so I hang up and lay back down only for my cell phone to ring. I sigh and look at the caller ID. _Unknown._ I roll my eyes. Must be Edward trying to mess with me.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice says.

"Who is this?" I ask.

The Cullen's have many talents. One being voice changing or whatever you want to call it.

The voice chuckles and hangs up.

"Childish," I say.

After I lay back down both the cell phone and hotel phone ring at the same time only ten minutes later.

"Hello?" I answer both at the same time.

The hotel phone line gets disconnected.

"Edward?" I ask.

"Whose Edward?" I know it's a guy calling and by now I know its not Edward.

He wouldn't do this… ever. Even as a joke.

"Who is this?" I ask the guy again.

"Your worst night mare," He hangs up.

My heart wants to jump out of my chest and I dial Edward's number.

"Bella? What are you doing up?" He answers.

"Have you been calling?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"No, I'm out hunting. I'm sorry. I should have left a-"

"You haven't called at all?" My heart goes into over drive.

"Bella what's wrong?" His voice is now full of worry.

"Have you spoke to Alice?" I ask trying to calm down.

"Yeah. Would you tell me what is wrong? You are starting to worry me."

"Edward," Tears are now making their way down my face. "Someone is watching me," I whisper and hold me a sob.

A/N: NOOOO! What's going to happen? Yeah the sex part wasn't good but still, it kind of fit in with the whole James gone psycho thing. Well leave me your thoughts and REVIEW! :D


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains more foul language, rape, and abuse than any other chapters in this story! If you would like to skip it, I'm putting where it starts and where it end and you cant miss it because, it will be in bold and will be underlined! **_

EPOV

Bella screams on the other side of the phone.

"Bella?" I scream.

There is muffled screaming and glass breaking or stuff being thrown. I start running back and call Alice. One ring… another… three rings… voice mail.

"DAMN IT!" I yell as I start to approach the city I run even faster and faster, making sure nobody can see me at the speed that I am going. I speed walk into the hotel and go to the stairs then run up to the room. There are no cameras, so I don't have to worry about that. When I get into the hall of our floor I get hit with the scent of Bella. Instead of going back to the room I follow her scent all the way down the hall to a different stair case and then it leads to outside. As I follow her, I notice that her scent is starting to disappear. She's in a car.

I take out my phone again and call her. After five rings there is an answer but nobody speaks. There's static then voices become clear.

"You didn't say we were going to kidnap her!" The woman yells.

_**(A/N: WARNING! THE VIOLENCE AND RAPE START NOW!)**_

BPOV

I scream through the tape that is over my mouth. He must have a very low IQ if he thinks a small piece of tape will stop me from screaming. All you have to do is lick the sticky stuff off and you can scream so that is what I do. I scream as loud as I can and only stops when James back hands me. I try to look out the window but he notices and pushes me down.

"HELP!" I yell.

"Shut the fuck up!" James yells at me and covers my mouth with his hand.

I open my mouth just enough to get a hold of his skin and I bite down on it as hard as I can manage.

"AH! GOD DAMN IT!" He yells and snatches his hand back only to bring his fist back down and punch me in the face.

Everything is now looking like it is in slow motion. I can hear talking but I cant comprehend what they are saying. My eyes close, only for a second, but then I cant open them again.

"Edward isn't going to help you, you dumb bitch," James says after what feels like forever.

Had I been saying Edwards name? I hadn't noticed that I even spoke.

"Is anybody out there?" He asks the red head.

"No. Its safe," She tells him.

I hear the car door open and I am being lifted up. There is a cool breeze so I start screaming as loud as I can. Someone covers my mouth so I cant scream anymore, and I cant bite the hand so I thrash around. They put something around my eyes so I cant see a thing. I'm being thrown down and my body bounces a few times. A bed? When the hell did we even get inside this place?

"You can scream all you want," Says James. "Nobody will hear you."

I can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"He'll kill you," I say.

He laughs. "I'd love to see him try, Isabella."

I remove the cloth that is covering my eyes and am in a room. Its dim… very dim… it kind of looks like the room is a yellowish color.

"It'll be the last thing you see," I tell him.

James strides over to me and bends down with his hands on either side of me, making the bed sink in more. He chuckles darkly.

"And guess what you'll see."

I say nothing.

"My dick pounding into your little pussy as you scream my name," James all but growls.

"You wish," I say through clinched teeth.

James leans in closer and his nose almost touches the side of mine then says, "Just you wait."

I don't back down from him and I stand my ground- well I sit my ground but still. His nose traces my skin all the way down to my neck and I stare at his shoulder.

"Hmm… you were so good last time," James says. "Don't you remember? Although I didn't like the way you moaned your little boyfriends name, but don't worry," He places a kiss on my neck. "He wont want you once I get through with you."

"Go to hell," I say and push him away as hard as I can.

Of course, with my luck, he only takes a few steps back.

"I'll be back soon," He tells me.

"Go die in a hole," I say.

All he does is roll his eyes and walks out the room. There are a whole bunch of dead bolts on the door and I can hear him locking them. I feel around for my phone and grab it from my back pocket. Stupid jack ass. I look down at my phone and dial Edwards number. I heart shatters when it makes the weird dial tone sound and tells me that I am not in service. I throw my phone on the other side of the room. It clatters to the ground and I lay back on the bed.

The blows to the head start to take its toll on me and dizziness takes over me along with darkness.

B+E

The bed is moving and something wet is on my neck. I feel pain in my lower body. There is body on top of me. I groan softly as my vision gets clearer to me.

"You getting this?" He asks someone.

"Yes," Says a woman.

It's the same one that was in the car. I groan softly and try to get him off of me but there is a funny feeling running through my body. Looking down at my arms I see little red dots close to my veins. I start to scream. The body shakes above me. He's laughing. I try to push him off of me but I am not strong enough. James looks down at me and smirks.

"You liked it last time," He says in a husky voice.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yell.

I doubt that my voice is even loud, let alone strong, so I don't effect him. James pushes into me deeper and laughs when I scream out in pain. His hand goes to my thigh, I cant make him stop. He forces my leg up over his hip and doesn't let me go.

"HEEELLLLLLPPPP!" I scream my lungs off.

James back hands me again, I spit out a little blood.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! HEELLP!" I scream again.

James bends his head down and bites into my neck. My back arches as I scream once again in pain. Tears make their way down my face. I want to die, but I am not going to give up yet. I cant. I wont.

"James, maybe we should-" The woman starts but he cuts her off.

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead… remember that," He says. (A/N: Heehee :D I had to put that… its from Pretty Little Liars! Who watches?)

My shoulder hurts and I seem to go into a different world. Everything looks funny and I see Charlie again. I don't want to be here! GET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! Charlie makes his way to me and I try to back away but there are hand cuffs on me once again. Like they used to be. This cant be happening again!

"Edward!" I scream.

Charlie laughs. "He aint coming for you Bella. He doesn't love you," He is now a few steps away from me. "You, my dear sweet Bella, are mine!"

"NO! Your dead!"

"I'm not right now am I?" He smirks and rips my shirt off of my body.

"You know, if you hadn't made your mother leave, I wouldn't have to fuck you," Charlie chuckles darkly. "But she isn't here, so you'll have to take care of this," He pushes his sweat pants down to reveal himself to me.

"You are a sick fucking psychopath!" I yell at him. "EDWARD! Help me!" I scream.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" Charlie mocks me as he takes my pants and panties off.

"Get your hands off of me! Get away from me!"

"Not wet for me?" He asks. "Well lets get you wet," He smiles.

There's a glint in his eye telling me that he is going to make me like what he is about to do. I remember that glint in his eye. It was never good. Charlie spreads my legs with a little difficulty because, I keep trying to close them again.

"Get away from me!" I yell.

He smiles and leans his head down then plunges his tongue inside of me. Tears form as I start shaking my head. Charlie groans and keeps going. I never liked when he did this to me. I mean I liked when Edward had, and when ever Charlie did do this, he wanted to see pleasure in me. The only time he would get the glint in his eye is when he would do this. He knew I hated it, but knew I liked the feeling.

"Oh how I've missed this," He says and sucks on my cilt.

I squeeze my eyes shut as tears roll out of my eyes. I bite my lip, I'm not going to let a sound come out of my mouth. My breathing is heavy and is pretty much coming in little quick pants. Charlie slides in a finger making me gasp. I can feel him smile against my flesh down there. Slowly, very slowly, he fingers me. My tears are coming faster than before.

"You like this baby?" He asks me.

"Go to…" I take a breath. "Hell."

"And I'll be a happy man," He tells me.

I seem to go back into the real world and I look around me. They aren't in here. I look down at my body. There are welts, bruises, and cuts all over me. What the hell did he do to me?

"Edward," I whisper.

I curl up in a small ball even though it hurts to move. I cough and shiver. There is a small blanket next to me so I grab it and cover myself up with it.

"Save me," I whisper and close my eyes.

Sleep doesn't come to me and it doesn't help that my mind out shut up. I hear moaning from a different room along with something hitting the wall. A bed of course, what else? I cover my hear with my arm and try to not pay attention to them.

B+E

The woman comes in with a needle in hand. I start shaking my head and backing up into the bed.

"It'll only hurt for a second," She tells me. "Anyway, you will feel less pain."

"Get away from me," I tell her in a hard cold voice.

She struts over to me and grabs my foot then yanks me so I fall back but I try to fight her off.

"Damn it! Stay the hell still!" She raises her voice at me before grabbing a hold on my arms and pushing the needle in.

I whimper softly and my body almost instantly feels weak once again. I shake my head from side to side. I want it to stop. Why cant people just leave me alone?

"Because, Bella, you are danger prone," Says James.

Had I said that out loud?

He chuckles. "And how are you on this fine morning?" He asks.

"Go to hell," I tell him.

"And I'll be a happy man."

My heart stops before skipping a beat then goes back to normal.

"Get up bitch," He says to me.

I don't move an inch as I glare at him. James laughs coldly and walks over to me then grabs my arm before yanking me off of the bed and throwing me to the other side of the room. I groan when I skid on the floor and hit my head on the wall. He comes over to me.

"You just couldn't get the fuck up, could you?" He says to me.

I look up at him and say, "Fuck you."

All he does is give me a smile but then tilts his head to the side and looks at the woman.

"Tape this, Victoria," He demands.

The woman, Victoria holds up a little camera. James grabs me and throws me into a wall with so much force that it knocks the breath out of me. I gasp and start coughing. Footsteps come over to me and I see James kneel down in front of me then punches me in the stomach. Tears form in my eyes again. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I am weak. I cant wait till the day he dies.

James stands up and kicks me in my stomach. I let out a yell.

"You. Are. Mine!" He yells in my face.

"I'd rather die than to be yours!" I yell at him weakly.

He slaps me in the face then pulls me up by the hair and throws me onto the bed. I try to get off of it but he is too fast and he pins me down.

"Get the hell OFF OF ME!" I scream.

James smashes his lips against me so I try to turn my head away but he forces my head to stay still by putting his hands on either side of my head. I scream a muffled scream. He groans softly as he shoves his tongue inside my mouth. I want to puke but instead I bite his tongue. I can hear him growl just before everything goes black.

I go back into the other world, one I don't like.

Charlie is back again. Why cant he just go away and stay away?

"Did you have fun?" He asks me.

I glare at him.

"What? You aren't going to answer me?"

"Didn't I tell you to go to hell?"

He laughs. "You think that I am going to listen to you?"

I say nothing and he walks over to me slowly. Instead of being on the bed this time, I am free to pretty much run anywhere I can. I take a step back every time he takes a step to me.

"And where do you think you are going?" Charlie asks me.

I go to turn around and trip on a branch. His body is on top of mine and I look for something to hit him with. My hand lands on a pretty think stick so I grab it then swing it around to him, hitting him in the head making him so to the side and off of me. I stumble up to my feet and take off running.

"BEEELLLLAAA!" Charlie yells, his voice echoing through the woods.

I don't look behind me, I just keep running straight. There is a light in the corner of my eye so I turn my head. My name is being called but Charlie screaming my name is drowning out the other voice. Who is it? I look behind me and Charlie is getting close to me. I change direction and go towards the light. The voice becomes more clearer. Its Edward!

"Come on Bella! You're almost here!" He yells so I try to push my legs to go even faster.

Blackness takes over again…

I'm not in the woods anymore, I am back in the room. My body is killing me. They haven't given me my clothes back so I am still not clothed. I can hear them fighting then it sounds like someone has fallen down some stairs. The door opens but I keep quiet. Victoria comes in with a bloody mouth and is backing away from James. He has a knife in his hand. My heart speeds up. He goes at her and she tries to run away, I cant seem to look away. James catches her by her long red hair and pulls her roughly to him. The hand with the knife in it goes up and he stabs her in the stomach. My eyes widen. She cries out but it is useless. He is much too strong for her to fight off now, especially with a wound like that. He takes the knife out and lets her body hit the floor. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. Blood spills out of her mouth and James kicks her in the head.

'_Two can keep a secret if one of them is… remember that,'_ James had said.

My breathing is heavy as James starts to take her clothes off. From what I can see, she isn't breathing anymore. Is he going to do that to me? Once he gets her clothes off of her body he picks her up and places her on the bed next to me. I cringe away wanting to vomit. James looks at me but all I can do is stare at her in horror. I can hear his pants unzip. Not again! I don't think I can take it anymore… instead of coming to me, he gets on her. What kind of sick son of a bitch is he? SHES DEAD! He grunts. Her body is lifeless and he is raping her. He must really need some help, not that I didn't know that in the first place.

Hours pass… days pass… I loose my hope. James comes back in the room.

"Spread 'em," He says.

Its better to just listen to him than fight him on it so I spread my legs apart even though I hurts to. Instead of instantly pushing into me, he has been going down on me. I don't like it. I want all of this to stop. I wish he would just kill me already. I close my eyes and turn my head. (_**A/N: VIOLENCE AND EVERYTHING IS OVER NOW!)**_

The door busts open and all of the Cullen's are standing there. I think I am just imagining things so I close my eyes again, but that only last until James is off of me and I hear yelling.

"Bella? Open your eyes for me okay?" I hear Edward say.

My eyes flutter open and I see Edwards face along with Carlisle. Some relief washing over me.

"I love you, Bella," Says Edward.

_**A/N**_**: Well I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought! REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

BPOV

I wake up to a bright light shinning through the window. Well I don't hear any beeping so I take it that I am not in the hospital so that is good. There is a cold hand on my face and I look to the side of to me see Edward.

"How are you feeling?" He murmurs.

"Better," I say.

"You've been away for a little while…"

When I try to sit up, my body aches.

"Careful love," Edward says and puts his hand on my back helping me.

"What do you mean I've been away for a while?" I ask.

"Carlisle had to put you to sleep, you've been out for almost two weeks."

"What happened?" I ask him.

"What do you remember, Bella?"

"The first day, the second day and third… then when you came."

Edward strokes my cheek gently. "Tell me about it?"

I lay down slowly, closing my eyes. An instant flash of both Charlie's and James's faces come to me so I open my eyes faster than I closed them. I shake my head. I didn't want to tell him about it. I didn't want to tell him what James did to me and what I saw him do to Victoria.

"You are up," Carlisle comes in.

I say nothing.

"How are you feeling?" He asks and sits in his chair then rolls over to me.

"Better," I answer him as I did with Edward.

"Well I am going to have to have you sit up so I can take a look at your back okay?" He says.

Edward shifts on the bed and both of them help me up into a sitting position.

"Lift her shirt up will you, Edward?" Carlisle says to Edward.

When he tries though, I jerk slightly away.

"Its alright, Bella," Edward tries to tell him.

Logically, I know that I am safe and everything is alright, but there is another part of my brain that is screaming at me to run and hide, or curl up into a ball and close myself off from everybody. Edward lifts up a hand and places it under my chin, lifting my head up to meet his eyes.

"You are safe, love," He tells me in a soft whisper. "Do you trust me?"

I nod a little and close my eyes as he slowly lifts up my shirt.

"I am going to take off the gauze, alright, Bella?" Carlisle says to me.

All I can do is nod. Slowly, Carlisle peels off the tape that is holding the gauze and a cool breeze hits my back.

"Can you tell me how you got this?" Carlisle asks.

"What is it?" I ask even though it is a stupid question for me to ask.

"I'll go get a mirror," He says and stands up then leaves the room.

Edward kisses my head softly. "I love you, Bella," He says ever so softly into my ear.

I lean against him somewhat as Carlisle comes back and sits down in his chair.

"Take a look," He says.

Turning my head, I look down to the mirror to see four huge red gashes on my back. Not standing to look at it, I turn back around and look down at my hands.

"I don't remember," I whisper.

"What about what he used? Do you remember that?"

I shake my head.

I don't even want to remember what all that happened in that house. Anger rises up and I stop leaning on Edward making him look at me.

"What?" I snap a little at him.

Edward says nothing and Carlisle moves from behind me.

"I have to clean it, Bella," He tells me.

I say nothing as I hear Carlisle rolls over to a metal table then comes back over. At first there is only something cold that I feel on my back, then I feel the burning and wince. When I try to move away, Edward holds me still and gives me an apologetic look. Looking away from him, I close my eyes and look at the wall. The burning gets worse as he cleans the wound and I feel tears clouding my vision and spill over. Edwards hand comes into view and wipes my face gently.

"Almost done," He murmurs.

I appreciate his attempt at soothing me but at this point it just doesn't do much anymore. I can feel his lips on my shoulder but doesn't move his mouth. Carlisle's hands move away from my back but appears a few seconds later and rubs something gently on my back.

"All done," Carlisle says softly and stands up. "Is there anything you need?"

I shake my head.

"Hungry?"

I shake my head as he sighs a little.

"Okay. Well if you need anything…"

I nod.

Carlisle looks at Edward and they seem to be having a silent conversation. Edward nods just before Carlisle walks out the room. He turns to me.

"Why don't you lay down?" He says softly.

I shake my head. "My back hurts," I whisper.

Edward lays down and puts the blanket on his body then gently lays me down on him then puts his hands on my back where the bandages are. I lay my head on his chest and let my eyes close.

"What time is it?" I say just above a whisper.

"11:29," He tells me.

I nod a little.

"Does your back feel any better?"

"Mmhmm," I mumble.

"Good."

B+E

When I wake up, Edward isn't with me, but Jasper is sitting at the end of the bed by my feet.

"He had to go hunting, he should be home in an hour," Jasper answers my unspoken question.

I don't say anything and I close my eyes. I feel the bed shift just a little then the door opening and a few seconds later, a hand goes on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I see Jasper holding a cup of orange juice and he helps me sit up. Any pain I know I am supposed to feel, I don't feel because, of Jasper.

"Drink this," He tells me.

I take a drink coughing a little as it slides down my throat. Jasper rubs my back gently and I hand him the cup.

"Better?" He asks.

I nod. "Thanks," I say softly.

"You're welcome."

Laying back down, my eyes slip closed on their own accord. Sleep takes over with the help of Jasper and I let my body relax.

B+E

"Bella, love," I hear Edward say.

My eyes flutter open after a few seconds and I look up at him.

"Home made chicken noodle soup," He tells me.

My stomach growls angrily at the smell and he smiles a little before sitting it down on the table and helping me up.

"Here you go," He says and hands me the bowl then sits right behind me so I can lean on him.

I eat slowly even though my stomach is telling me to shove it all down my throat at once. Edward runs his fingers through my hair as I eat and gets some tangles out. When I get done he takes the bowl from me and kisses my head.

"Would you like to take a shower?" He asks.

I nod.

"Come on," He says and gently helps my stand up.

Slowly, we walk to the bathroom and Edward starts the water, he has me sit on the toilet so I wont hurt as much. After the water warms up, Edward takes a few steps towards me and stands me up then starts undressing me. It occurs to me that I've been out for two weeks so I haven't shaved anything since the last time I showered at the hotel room with Edward. Edward seems to since what I am feeling because, he looks down at me.

"Don't be embarrassed," He says softly.

I say nothing as I shift from one foot to the other.

"Would it make you feel better if I turned around until you get in?" Edward asks.

I nod a little.

Edward turns around and I take my panties off then step into the shower, holding onto the bar connected to the wall. I hear Edwards clothes drop to the floor before he steps in and closes the door. Edward moves behind me and puts his hands on my arms then pulls me gently back under the water. The water is hot against my back, and while I would like the temperature any other time, it burns my back and I instantly move out from under it but I end up slipping and Edward catches me just before I hit my head. He stands me up right.

"Are you alright, love?" He asks.

I nod a little.

"Sorry," He tells me. "I should have let you check it before."

"Its okay," I tell him.

After Edward adjusts the water, I check it and nod so he pulls me under the spraying water and washes my hair, making sure none of the soap gets to my cuts. When the shower gets done, he helps me out and wraps a towel around me then takes one and dries himself off then gets dressed.

"Do you want shorts or sweats?" He asks.

"Sweats," I tell him.

"I'll be right back.""Kay."

I start drying off the best I can and put my hair in Edwards towel so it doesn't drip on me. When Edward comes back in, he steps behind me then starts drying off my back and the rest of my body that needs dried then helps me get dressed again. He gives me a pair of his sweat pants along with one of his t-shirts. Edward didn't even bother getting a bra for me because, of my back.

"Feel batter?" Edward asks.

I nod. "A lot."

Edward smiles a little. "Good."

We walk back over to the bed and lay down. Edward turns on the TV and puts on a movie then lays closely behind me.

"What movie?" I ask Edward.

"P.S I Love You."

I smile just a little and relax in his arms. The one arm that is around me, goes between my breasts and his hand rubs my shoulder softly. I breathe in his scent. Surprisingly, I make it through the whole entire movie before falling back to sleep.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Well let me know and REVIEW! :D


	29. Chapter 29

BPOV

A few days pass and I start to have mood swings from hell and I can't seem to control them. I don't know why I am having them though, Edward doesn't seem to understand why either. Whatever it is, I wish it would just go away because, I've had enough of this shit! It makes me so angry that I don't even know what is going on with my body, I swear, if there is just one more complication in my life, I will flip the hell out!

"Bella?" I hear Edward say softly from behind me in the house.

I turn around and look at him, motioning him to me. Edward slowly walks over as if he is being cautious not to make me upset again but I don't give him any indication of his doing so.

"I'm sorry, love," Edward kneels down in front of me taking my hands then raising them up to hi mouth.

I shake my head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, I'm the one who is sorry. I didn't mean to react like that, especially to you."

"You've been through hell and back… and then hell again. I don't blame you, Bella. Its not you're fault."

"Yes it is. Don't you see that?"

"No, its not. You didn't ask for any of this."

"But if I didn't make her upset then none of this would've happened!" I raise my voice as I feel the anger start to come and build up inside my chest. "If I had just listened to what he told me then she wouldn't have left and he wouldn't have done what he did to me. But I didn't and she went off without me and had a second child and- and," Tears are streaming down my face as Edward pulls me into a hug, careful not to touch my back too hard.

"Shh…" Edward says kissing my ear and shoulder. "It wouldn't have changed anything that had been done to you. She would have left still and there wouldn't be anything you could do about it."

Nothing comes out of my mouth but sobs and a few coughs as I bury my face into Edwards shoulder. I don't understand how he can not hate me right now after what I've out him through. I know he loves me, but it seems to me any sane person would just pick the easy way out then leave. Its not what Edward is doing though, he's staying with me even though its not what I deserve.

"Carlisle," I hear Edward say louder than when he was talking to me.

It only takes a few seconds before a cool breeze hits me and I see Carlisle's shoes.

"Grab Bella's arm for me, Edward," Carlisle says and just as one of Edward's hands latch onto my arm gently, I start to fight against him not wanting anything to stab me in the arm again.

"Bella you have to calm down," Edward tells me.

"I don't want it!" I yell at him coughing.

"Then you have to calm down for me, otherwise Carlisle will have to give it to you."

Even though I try my hardest to calm down, I cant and after a few minutes of still crying and sobbing, I feel Carlisle stick me with the needle. Slowly, my sobs subside and my crying isn't as terrible then I feel my body go limp against Edwards cold hard frame.

"Take her up to bed, Edward," Says Carlisle, "she'll be fine when she wakes up."

That's the last thing I hear before Edward lifts me up how I am now, in his arms before carrying me back inside the house.

B+E

"Yes, I am sure I hear another heart beat, Carlisle," I hear Edward say as I wake up.

"It could be possible, I don't think he was smart enough to use a condom…" Carlisle replies.

"Can we test her?"

"Yeah if she lets us."

I frown. What are they talking about? And why aren't they talking to me about it if it concerns me?

"What do you mean if she lets us?" Edward asks in a harsh tone.

"Edward," I whisper, knowing well that he will hear me.

Instantly, Edward is at me side, smiling down at me a little.

"Sorry love. I didn't notice that you were awake already," He kisses my cheek.

"Why are you mad?" I ask him.

"I'm not mad, love," Edward tries to lie.

"Don't lie to me."

"Bella," Carlisle interferes. "Edward thought he heard something while you were sleeping… a heart beat apart from yours…"

My eyes flash back and forth between both Edward and Carlisle.

"Did he use a condom, Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"I don't think so," I whisper.

"Do you mind if you take a pregnancy test to make sure? It could be just a mistake that he heard, it could've been just yours or the mail mans when he came."

A baby? No… no… it has to be a mistake! It has to be!

"Bella, love? Are you alright?" Edward asks with worry clearly plastered across his face.

"I'm fine," I tell him. "When do you want me to take it?" I look at Carlisle.

"Do you have to use the bathroom now?" He asks.

Just then, I pay attention and it feels like I am going to explode any second so I quickly nod.

"I'll be back with the test."

I slowly sit up, wincing because, of my back, before Edward picks me up gently and carrying me to our bathroom and standing me by the toilet so I wait for him to leave but he doesn't.

"Edward," I say.

"Yes love?"

"I can use the bathroom by myself…"

"Oh. Right… I'll uh…"

I push him gently away from me and out the door, just for him to run into Carlisle… literally. Don't think I've ever seen him like this before.

"I'm going to give you two different test, both work the same way. You pee in this cup then stick them in and then we wait."

"Okay…"

Carlisle walks out, closing the door behind him then I do what I need to do and go back out to the room after washing my hands and sit on the bed, leaning against Edwards chest.

"How long has it been?" I ask.

"Only 45 seconds since you came out, love," Edward answers.

I sigh and lay my head on Edward shoulder, closing my eyes.

Fifty three seconds later!

"Edward-"

"Not even a minute," He cuts me off.

One minute later!

"Ed-"

"Calm down love. The more you want the time to pass, the longer it feels like."

One minute and fifteen seconds later!

"What about no-"

"Bella. Stop. Please."

I groan loudly and cross my arms. "Stupid test…" I mutter making Edward laugh softly so I turn my head and glare at him.

One minute and thirty seconds later!

"How long?"

"Bella, you know I love you right?" Edward says.

I nod slowly.

"Then please forgive me when I say this… Shut. Up."

One minute and fifty seven seconds later!

"What if it didn't-" I try to say but get cut off by Edwards hand covering my mouth.

Two minutes and forty eight seconds later!

"Uncover my mouth!" I yell, muffled by Edwards hand.

"Not until Carlisle gets the tests."

Three minutes and ten seconds later!

"Well?" I ask Carlisle biting my thumb nail as he walks into the bathroom, taking his good old time.

"Patience, love."

I look at Edward and give him my best 'Shut the hell up' look I can give.

"Bella…" Carlisle comes back in.

I bite my lip and look at me and I feel Edwards arms tighten around me.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispers in my ear. "No matter what."

A/N: Mwahahaha! Yeah not the best cliff hanger but… Haha! :D So what did you guys think? Let me know! REVIEW! :D


	30. Chapter 30

EPOV

I can feel Bella tense as Carlisle says that the test is positive. Everything seems to pause around us for a couple of seconds. Bella stays silent as can be and if it weren't for the fact that her heart is beating and her chest is rising and falling, I wouldn't have known she was alive. Carlisle throws everything away and washes his hands before coming back in to look at Bella.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Carlisle says softly and walks out.

Turning slightly, I look at Bella worriedly. "Bella?" I ask softly but I don't get a response.

I have no idea what I am supposed to be thinking right now and that doesn't matter to me. Its what Bella is thinking right now is what I am worried about, not me.

"Please answer me, love," I beg softly. "What are you thinking?"

"What am I suppose to be thinking?" She asks and lies down on her back, wincing when she does.

"I don't know, love," I lie down on my side next to her and move the hair out of her face. "What are you feeling?"

"Everything," She sighs.

Shit. I forgot to change her bandages this morning. Don't know why that just popped into my head right now but it did so I get up then go into the bathroom to get the medicine, gauze and tape then go back into the room slowly.

"Turn over, love," I say softly.

She asks no questions, mostly because she sees what I am holding in my hands. Bella rolls onto her back slowly and winces as she does. Lifting up Bella's shirt, I pull off the bandages as gently but as quickly as I can, hurting Bella in the process.

"I'm sorry, love," I tell her.

She says nothing as she pulls a pillow to her head and close her eyes. I open up the cap and put some cream on my finger then rub it on her back. A small whimper comes from Bella.

"I'm sorry," I say again.

Rubbing it on quickly, I put on the gauze put the tap on top of it. I throw away the old ones then wash my hands then go back laying on the bed and rub Bella's back.

B+E

"I love you no matter what you choose, Bella," I kiss her hand as we walk through the snow.

"That's all you are going to give me?" She asks clearly aggravated with me.

"It's not my decision to make. It's yours and only yours. I know you don't like that, but I can't make you decide anything. Only you can. If you want to keep it then say so. I'll support you no matter what you want. You aren't doing this alone, love and I'm not letting you do this alone."

Bella stops walking so I do too and stand in front of her, putting my hands in her hair.

"I'm not leaving you, Bella. Haven't you figured this out? I love you and I am not going to leave you."

"What if I decide that I am going to keep it?" She asks in a small voice.

"Then I'll help you take care of it. You are my family, and if you want to keep the baby then he or she will be my family too."

BPOV

We walk back to the house to the smell of pork chops being made.

"Is your back hurting?" Edward asks.

"Sort of. Not too bad."

"I'll go get you some pain reliever," He says.

I shake my head. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

B+E

When Edward is done playing the fifth song, he stands up and grabs my hand gently in his and tugs me up.

"Dinner time for the human," He smiles.

I step over the bench and walk with him to the kitchen slowly. Edward holds my hand all the way there until I sit down at the island.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Esme asks with a bright smile.

"Fine," I sigh and rub at my eyes. "You?"

Esme laughs and hands me the salt and pepper. "I'm fine as well. Alice and I are going to go to a fashion show in a couple of days and she is dragging Jasper with us so you guys will pretty much have the house to yourselves besides Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett."

"How long are you going to be gone?" I ask and take a small bite of my mashed potatoes.

"Only a few days unless Alice finds something else."

"Well I hope you have fun," I say and smile a little.

"And don't think we wont be coming back without anything for you," She smiles.

"I don't need anything, let alone want anything else. I think I've got everything that I could possibly need," I say nervously.

"Don't worry about anything dear. Well, Carlisle and I are going out tonight so I am going to go get ready."

As she walks out, she kisses my cheek along with Edward's.

B+E

"Now all you have to do is wait a few minutes for your toes to dry, then you can go to bed," Alice tells me as Rose puts away the nail polish.

"Why aren't you going with the rest of them, Rose?" I ask her.

"Because, Emmett and I are going to go somewhere for our anniversary a day after they leave and Emmett wouldn't keep quiet long enough for me to enjoy the show."

"I thought you always wore the pants in the relationship," I say.

Rose starts laughing along with Alice and I.

"I resent that!" Emmett yells from only God knows where.

This makes us laugh even harder and by time we all calm down, I am even more tired than I was before, making me yawn.

"Oh go on. Edward is waiting for you anyways."

"Night," I say standing up and yawning once again.

When I get up to our room, I go to the bathroom and pee, wash my hands, and brush my teeth then crawl into bed with Edward.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" He asks kissing my head.

I cover up and lay my head on Edwards's chest. "Yes, but they, meaning Alice, talks way too much."

Edward chuckles. "I agree with you there."

I yawn for the tenth time in the past hour as I get comfortable against Edward.

"Go to sleep," Edward whispers against my ear. "I love you."

When I try to say 'I love you' back to him, it comes out a whole bunch of mumbles making him chuckle again.

B+E

I wake up and Edward isn't with me so I sit up. Sitting up, I go to the bathroom and pee again then go over to the window seat and lean against on pillow then put the other one on my stomach. The moon is shining brightly tonight, it's a full moon. Stars twinkle in the sky; it's a clear sky tonight, not a cloud in sight. It's a beautiful sight to see. The snow on the ground is smooth, I can see the trees around the house covered with snow.

"What are you doing up, love?" I hear Edward ask, closing the door.

I look over at him and motion for the spot in front of me.

"Let me clean up," He dashes into the bathroom and not even a minute later he comes and sits in front of me. "Are you alright?" He asks.

I nod a little. "Just had a bad dream," I say.

"What was it about?"

I shrug a little. "I don't remember. I just know it was a bad dream."

Edward takes my hand in his and gently tugs on it, wanting me to go over to him so I do. He opens his legs for me to sit between and when I lean against him, his arms circle around my waist.

"I love you," He tells me.

"I love you too."

EPOV

An hour passes by and Bella is still awake, she seems to be in deep thought. I can hear the others talking softly to each other in their own rooms. Bella gets up and goes over to our bed side table then opens up the drawer then grabs out her Ipod and comes back over to me. I grab the throw blanket just before she settles back down and cover her up. She goes to one of her games called Robot Unicorn Attack.

After a while of playing that, she turns the Ipod off and relaxes against me.

"Edward?" She asks almost asleep.

"Yes, love?" I answer, looking at her through the reflection in the glass.

"I wanna keep him."

I kiss the top of Bella's head. "Okay."

A/N: Yeah, I know. Forever since I've updated any of my stories. I'm sorry! School has started and by time I come home all I want to do is sleep. I know this one isn't long and might not be that good but I tried. I'm going to try to update another story, I don't know which one yet though but I will! Well anyways… what did you guys think? REVIEW! :D 


	31. Chapter 31

BPOV

"Well we wont be able to tell if this baby is going to be human or not for a while," Says Carlisle. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Bella?" He asks as a second thought.

"I wish you guys would stop asking me that," I say sighing.

"Sorry… nobody would blame you if you didn't want to keep it."

"Do you think it would be fair to kill an unborn baby before it got the chance to even live?" I ask. "Because I don't."

Carlisle smiles. "Good for you, Bella. Edward is waiting for you with that blue slushy you wanted."

I jump down from the bed and when I am out of Carlisle's office, I see Edward waiting, leaning against the wall.

"Hello, love," He smiles.

B+E

*ONE WEEK LATER!*

"Let's take a walk," I say and stand up from the bed.

"Okay… I wanted to talk to you about something too," He stands up and kisses my cheek.

"Bout what?" I ask and grab my coat.

B+E

"So you want to move?" I say and look up at Edward.

"If you want to that is. We don't have to, it's just an option."

"Do you want to move?"

Edward stops walking just to pick me up by my hips and hold me up to him so I wrap my legs around his waist.

"I want to do whatever you want to do."

I sigh a little and lay my forehead on his, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Nothing has to be decided today, take your time and think about it if you want."

"What if this baby isn't yours?"

"I don't care if this baby is mine or not, I'm going to be here for him or her no matter what."

B+E

~Sixteen weeks later!~

"Please, Edward?" I beg giving him my best puppy dog eyed face I can muster up.

"Bella, you've had three already today, I doubt that three slushies a day is healthy for anybody."

I pout and cross my arms across my chest. "Why not?"

"Since last Thursday you've had twenty seven slushies. It's now Wednesday. No more for a while."

I groan. "Fine…"

Edward chuckles and kisses my nose. "Come on, Carlisle said he wanted us up in his office when he came home."

"Why do we have to do an ultrasound every week?" I ask as we start walking up the first flight of stairs.

"So we know how fast this baby is growing, it'll help for later."

"Right. But wouldn't you be able to tell by the size of me?"

Edward laughs a little. "Love, you aren't fat. And no. Really I guess it would depend on if this baby is human or not, and if not how much of it is human or vampire."

Sighing we turn into Carlisle's office and sit down in the chairs until he comes up. Its only a few minutes later until there is a cool breeze and Carlisle is sitting in front of us.

"How is everything going today, Bella?" He asks with a small smile.

"Good I guess," I reply wanting to get this over with all ready.

For some reason I haven't been able to stay still for a very long time so I am always constantly moving a part of me.

"Okay so lets get this started."

B+E

My belly is slightly bigger than it was last week, that much is noticeable but nobody says anything about my baby, and I am actually thankful for that right now. It means I don't have to worry about something being wrong, or if it is human or not. I don't have to worry about much of anything besides family and how everything is going to be changing in nine months, but maybe its for the best, and maybe its not. I am just praying it goes right for once, for everybody's sake, especially Edward's if not for my own.

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! I know its been o long since I've updated any of my stories, I wasn't counting on that. It's just that, everything at home has been kind of hectic and crazy for a really long time and I guess I kind of forgot all about updating much of anything, I promise I'll try to update more frequently. And I know this chapter is short and kind of suckish so I'll try to make the next one longer and better. Well… REVIEW! :D


End file.
